


Prey and Predator

by Chenqingling



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Fluff, M/M, Suspense, Thriller, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqingling/pseuds/Chenqingling
Summary: Wang Yibo the most able Vampire  hunter comes face to face with Xiao Zhan a vampire he had been looking for avenging his parents, but the meeting is not how Yibo expected it to be. Xiao Zhan turns out to be his roommate for the next two years.Will Yibo be able to kill the man he had wanted since the last 1200 years??
Relationships: JIN ZIXUAN LULU, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), XUAN LU/JIN ZIXUAN, Xiao Zhan | Sean/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 48
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJSIN2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJSIN2020/gifts).



> Hello Everyone!!!  
> This is my first attempt in writing. I might not be as good as the others but would definitely improvise with time.  
> The above work is entirely a work of fiction and thus holds no resemblance to any actual facts. The author does not wish to hurt any sentiments of the readers.  
> Hope you have a lovely reading.  
> Do drop comments and kudos to let me know how you find it.

Summer has always been Yibo's favourite season. Neither hunting was required nor would there be any cases of dead bodies found around the beautiful city of Alsaka with two teeth marks on either their necks or toes. Well, the rest he got was much required after the hefty workload received during winters. As the temperatures dropped the cold blooded became more active and their activities meant more cases for the Vampire Hunters. 

Yibo had been planning of joining a summer school for a long time now, never had he imagined that finally fulfilling this wish of his would be a life turning event of his life.  
~~~~~~  
Xiao Zhan definitely wasn't a morning person. And when it comes to summers, it wasn't his favourite season either. The college would shift it's timings as early as possible to avoid the sun 's torment not keeping in mind the difficulty it would bring along for students to be up so early.  
Summer for him would also mean wearing full sleeves as though over the centuries his body has adapted living under the sun, the blood from the animals hardly provided any nutrition and killing humans was against his clan's principles. Thus, Zhan would often go days without blood supplementing himself through normal human's foods but then again just the mere thought of using someone else as his nutrition who might be a friend, a relative, someone being awaited for, would send chills down his spine.  
The acceptance letter from Hashton University was lying on his table. He had enrolled for his masters degree in Designing in Gothic era. Over the years he has achieved many degrees from many universities but what else could he do, though he claimed to be 1700 years old but one look at him would tell that the young man with doe eyes and high cheek bones is definitely not a day older that 20. He sometimes smiled at the senior citizens of his locality in awe, he has seen them grow, yet he would hear them blabbing things like- when I was your age I was a hotshot, surrounded by women, was a chugger and what not, of course telling them the truth would only bring him trouble so he kept his thoughts to himself.  
This time he would be pretending to be a design student, who has done his graduation from St. Teresa and is doing masters from Hashton. Both the colleges were cities apart thus no one in the present surroundings would be aware of the incidents that happened in the previous college.  
Little did he know that the more you try to conceal the more is revealed.  
~~~~~~  
The most anticipated day of his 1400 years old life was finally here. Yibo would finally be entering college for his masters degree, and that too, not just any but Hashton University. One of the most renowned college in Alsaka. He received the acceptance letter for his masters degree in Design in Gothic era through mail just this morning. Never has he been so excited after seeing any mail, as most them would bring work and work definitely meant trouble and bloodshed.

Being a Vampire Hunter, Yibo has always been fascinated with Gothic style studied by the modern day people. Sometimes he would find it really hard to not counter question a fact which was written in his book, often he would be said-how do you know, even you weren't there yourself - of course nobody other than his friend Liu Haikuan knew of his true identity. After all, Haikuan was the one who would clear the mess Yibo created after killing the vampires living among the human locality as just normal beings. Haikuan was a cop, in modern day, otherwise the body disposer since the ancient times.  
Yibo somehow had managed to complete his graduation in designing from the Trinity University. Just like everything he did, he was a straight A student there as well. The sad part was that even though he was talented enough, his entire childhood was spent mourning. His parents were normal human beings, leading a normal life until one day they were preyed down by a cold blooded. He could never forget him. Those doe eyes filled with hunger that smirk on his lips, those lips which were stained from his parents blood. Thus, when he got to know about the existence of Vampire Hunters, he pledged to become one of them, and now after 1200 years since that incident, he was still looking for at least a sign of the monster who turned him into an orphan. 

~~~~~~  
The first day at the college, couldn't have been worse. Zhan has always lived in a single room at the university campus, however this time due to his slight delay in submission of registration form he missed out on the last single room available and was now paired up with another student from his course. Of course it would be difficult for him. Being along meant he could do whatever and whenever he wanted, another presence would always be a hindrance. What would he say, where he disappears every once in a while or why only on weekends would he step out of the room. Unlike him, his cousin XuanLu was lucky. Though she also was in twin room her roommate WenQing was of the same breed thus nothing to fear. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful man he had ever laid his upon. With his broad shoulders and floppy hair and a school bag lying limply on his shoulders, he looked like an angel descended on Earth. He welcomed him with his bright signature smile and a warm hand shake. But, the man at the door stood frozen, as if he has seen a ghost, well Zhan wasn't one but not less than one either. He doesn't remember the last time he drank full stomached so he must be looking really pale, but those almond eyes of his roommate weren't scared.. They were angry, confused and shocked all at the same time.  
~~~~~~  
How could this be happening now? Of all the days did it really have to be today? TODAY.. When he was finally accepted in his dream college, today when he had finally started to dream of normal university days.. Not today when he was the happiest. How could fate be so cruel how could he be facing the one he had been looking for years now, how the Happiest day of his life was once again going to be ruined by HIM. The man standing across the room. How could he be HIM and not HIM at the same time. How could the eyes that were cold and hungry be now 'warm'. Yibo knew it was HIM, those eyes and lips have haunted him for 1200 goddamn years, how could he mistake them for someone else's. Yet seeing the man across the room his conscience refused to believe that this was the man who turned the colorful days of his childhood into monochrome. And what a cruel game of destiny, he could not even kill him right at the spot, because half the administration is busy taking their much required rest but also one touch from the man told him he wasn't cold blooded. His hands were warm .  
Of all things he had ever read, about vampires, one thing was common, they would never be warm. His first hand experience of killing them also said the same. All those, who had been eliminated by him were as chilled as ice, but how could this one be warm.  
"Hey.. I am Xiao Zhan, your roommate for the next two years unless you choose someone else? " Came the voice from across the room. Not just the touch or his eyes but also the voice, it was as smooth as caramel on cookie. "Hello" Said Yibo after a pause. The curiosity killed the cat and without even realising the next words were out from his mouth, " Have you stayed here long enough"  
"No, I reached just an hour ago, but since have left home long ago, kind of have become an expert in unpacking and settling as soon as I enter a new place. "  
"How long have you been staying away from home? I am sorry, I should nit have asked, it's just that the room is all clean and doesn't look as if someone has just unpacked"  
A slight chuckle is heard from his corner, "well, I have always managed my room on my own. Was very young when an accident robbed me of my parents and uncle. Since, then I was taken care by my elder cousin sister who is just a year older yet a lot more responsible. Our relatives somehow managed to get us through school and part-time jobs helped in graduation. Good grades in graduation landed us here for post grad with a hefty scholarship. That's all I think is about me. You can tell me about yourself now or interrogate me more by being more comfortable because if you keep standing at the door my image as a roommate would surely be spoilt " Said Xiao Zhan winking.  
Yibo hadn't realised he had been standing at the door all this time. After hearing those words he moved inside and closed the door behind him. Nothing was unusual about the room. As he had read earlier that the blood suckers preferred cold dark rooms, his room was anything but that. Well, of course, this was the first time he was visiting one of their rooms or their lair as his world called it. None of the administrative staff would have imagined their most able hunter to be staying as a roommate of a vampire. Never has anyone seen a prey and predator living together under the same roof. He wanted to know more, ask more but too much prying would definitely result in suspicion and the last thing he wanted was to warn his prey of his attack. So he instead thought to narrate his part of the story.  
"I am Wang Yibo. This is my first time in a hostel. Though I was also orphaned at a young age but someone from the family has always accompanied me. " Family.. Yes, that's what they were. Not just his administrative staff. They have treated him like a family member. Celebrated with him and mourned with hi.. Cheered for him and consoled him. They have become the family Yibo thought he would never have.  
~~~~~~  
Xiao Zhan was astonished at the way his roommate kept shooting him with questions by standing at the door itself. But, there was something troubling the other man, but Zhan thought it would be rather too early to step into his life, unlike the other man as he thought, Zhan was slow to warm up to people, also, though he has lived away from home the very idea of someone sharing his space didn't seem much pleasant to him. 

The rest of the day was spent in silence, with Zhan reading a book sitting by the window and Yibo being busy unpacking his stuff. He really was a kid even though they were of the same age, Yibo's area was way messed up than Zhan's even though Zhan had double the luggage than Yibo. He was busy thinking until a voice called out"Am I that pretty that you won't stop looking" Zhan hadn't realised when his attention had shifted from his book to his beautiful roommate. "I am Sorry. Didn't realise I was looking", said Zhan. Just as he was about to lower his eyes down on his page which he had been reading, something in Yibo's cupboard caught his eyes. Something Silver and had Ruby embellished. It might have been something else, but anything silver and Ruby to Zhan meant danger, because in his world the two words Silver and Ruby meant the 'Diamond Cutter', the only stake which could kill the vampires. Though his clan didn't follow the normal principles of the Vampire world, they were still the blood suckers so what if eating human food have deprived them of their cold blooded status, they were still as much a vampire as any other clan, and if this is what Zhan took it to be is, Zhan could not be in more danger. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present and when he turned around he faced the mirror, his reflection was as pale as paper.  
This wasn't good. Anything about today wasn't. First not getting a single room, then a roommate who shot him with questions within a minute of their meeting and now the silver stake. It was as if destiny had planned to be cruel to him. To his relief his phone rang. It was Wen Qing.  
Though she was XuanLu's roommate overtime they have warmed up to each other as well.  
"Hello"  
"You still alive? I took you to be dead. Since when did you stop calling Lulu the moment you settled in"  
"Sorry, it just slipped" Said Zhan apologetically. What else could he say that after the interrogation round with his roommate he was in no mood to talk to anyone. Or that, his roommate is probably a vampire hunter who has already guessed about his true self and thus was planning out the next move to corner him.  
"Slipped.. What do you mean by that? Is your roommate that hot that you forgot their are people who get worried.. Well, this was on Lulu's behalf. I couldn't care less. Anyway, the food in the dinner is really very appetizing, we are ordering take out, would you like anything? "  
Zhan had earlier thought of skipping dinner but there's no way he would deny ordering and Lulu won't sense trouble. She has become more like Zhan's mother. The first time food could not satiate Zhan's hunger it was Lulu who brought him a bowl of hen's blood from the butcher's. It was Lulu who taught him how to hunt, who taught him to control thirst, who helped him practicing inedia. There was no way she would not sense that something is wrong with Zhan if all of a sudden he decides to skip dinner. Thus, he did what was the most expect-able.  
"What would you like to have for dinner? " He asked Yibo.  
"Garlic and Schezwan noodles are my favorite. But we aren't getting them in the mess.. Or are we? " Replied Yibo  
"I am ordering take out with my cousin, thought you would like. "  
"Sure ask them to give extra vinegar. "  
Zhan was shocked up on Yibo's sudden friendliness. It wasn't daily that he would dine with a vampire hunter that too their favorite meal.  
"Qing a Garlic and schezwan noodle with extra vinegar and a shrimp with vermicelli and garlic also with a bottle of cold drink"  
Zhan really needed a drink but to lose himself of a stranger that too when the stranger could be a hunter was not a good idea, so Zhan settled for a cold drink instead.  
"Do come over to my room Qing, my roommate might find it strange going to yours. "  
To this replied Lulu's concerned voice"ZhanZhan are you okay? Is the new roommate of yours giving you a tough time? Should we ask the administration for a change of room? "  
"Everything is fine Jie, it's just that earlier I used to be alone so I came and went as I pleased but now I have a roommate and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable on his first day by visiting other rooms. Plus Yibo seems like he could use some company and you have also never visited my room before. It would be nice. At least Qing will stop teasing me about not keeping the room clean and thus never inviting you both. "  
. "Aah.. Zhan.. Okay we will be there as soon as the order comes. And if there is anything else you can let me know. You know that.. Right? "  
"Yes jie. Why would I hide things from you. When have I ever? Come soon jie. We don't have oven as of now in our room and we would definitely not lime to have cold food"  
"Alright Zhan. See you soon"

Zhan sighed in relief. Lying to Lulu has never been easy. The real reason he didn't want Yibo to go to her place was to conceal her room from him. If he really was what zhan has taken him for, it would be better if he didn't know where Lulu and Qing lived. 

~~~~~~  
It was Yibo's turn to be shocked now. His roommate wasn't just warm, but even the idea of garlic around him didn't disgust him. Isn't that how he has tackled the cold bloodeds earlier. This one wasn't just sitting in a room where he would be eating not just his so-called favourite noodles but would also be eating garlic. Since when did it stop disgusting the vamps? Or was it just a show to put Yibo off the radar, but why would he try doing anything so. Yibo hasn't given him any sort of hint of being him being a hunter or has he? As if his own question was answered as he stood up facing the second shelf of his cupboard. There peeping from under his pink sweatshirt was his version of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Could Zhan have mistaken it for the 'Diamond Cutter'. Is this what this was about. What better way to find out than asking, he thought.  
"Shrimp with Vermicelli and Garlic You seem like someone who would despise garlic"  
"What makes you say that? I love garlic's flavor since forever. And had it been despising to me do you think I would have stayed in the same room when you dined"  
"Right Right. By the way have you heard of Harry Potter? "  
"C'mon Wang Yibo!!! What do you take me for? Who in our generation doesn't know of Harry Potter? "  
" Do you have any of it's merchandise ? "  
"Really? No I don't. Me and Lulu worked day in and day out so as to meet the two ends along with our college fees. Do you actually think I would have had the chance to purchase something as expensive as the official merchandise as one of the most trending movies or novels of our generation?"  
Yibo was taken aback. He was definitely not expecting this outburst. Suddenly,aftyer seeing the naivety I Zhan he felt a need to calm his roommate, to make him feel protected so he did what his instincts told him. He drew out the sword from it's scabbard and showed it to Xiao Zhan.  
"Zhan, have a look. I am not showing off. But, this is one of my most prized possessions. I hope you recognise it. "  
Yibo could see relief wash over Zhan's face and smile reaching his eyes. It was that moment when Yibo thought vampire or not, this man could definitely not be the one who orphaned him, these eyes which hold so much of warmth not just the eyes but also the person, this person whosoever he is, Yibo is not going to get his identity come in between them. Fate has brought them together and that mut be because of a reason. Listening to his conscience, Yibo finally let his guards down.  
~~~~~~  
The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, one of the prized possessions of Yibo and not just Yibo's of any Potterhead. Was he being frantic just like that? Is freaking him out so easy? Just bring Silver and Ruby and you will find me lose my cool. No that's not how easy it is. But, something told him Yibo had realised his true identity, but how could he? He hasn't shown any interest in drinking blood or despising garlic. GARLIC. Is what it was all about? Has Yibo actually somehow figured his identity. He could though. He was also a gothic student but could he be actually believing the stereotypes which goes around vampires? Garlics, dark rooms etc etc have become so old school. Well, not really. The ones who fed on humans still despised garlic, preferred dark rooms and are cold blooded. In short ' Twilight' wasn't all fake but just not real enough for all the clans. His chain of thoughts were broken by the sound of the door bell.  
He rushed to open the door as if standing on tbe other side was his saviour, well no less than saviour, Zhan could not remember the last thing he ate, it has been hours since the last meal. At the door stood the petite figure of his beloved cousin and her intolerable friend.  
"Planning to keep us at the door, ah Zhan? " Came Qing's playful voice.  
" I would rather have you at the door than in my room Qing" Said zhan winking.  
"By the way meet my roommate, Wang Yibo. He is also in the same course as me. Yibo, this is my cousin Xuan Lu and her roommate and friend since forever Wen Qing. "  
"Nice to meet you. Thanks a lot for the dinner. Zhan, I will set the table and arrange the plates. "  
Zhan once again was surprised by the ease and familiarity in Yibo's tone. This was the first time Yibo had spoken to him without any strain in his voice or maybe Zhan was just overthinking. After all, it was Yibo's first time away from home. "  
The plates were set at the floor as moving the tables together would have been pretty troublesome. It might look strange but Zhan still decided to maintain his distance from Yibo. He might not be a Hunter but he wasn't one to be taken lightly either. There was something which triggered inside Zhan evey time Yibo looked at him, his face always remained expression less but his eyes seemed to be searching Zhan's, as if expecting him to turn into something he wasn't.  
Dinner was a smooth affair except for Zhan. Zhan felt the most comfortable during dinner as compared with the entire day. He was still confused whether to tell Lulu about his assumptions or not. What if he told her and got to know later that nothing as such was true, it would only result in Lulu being worrisome and nothing good will be achieved.. But what if Yibo actually was a Hunter, had that been the case, would he really sitting here with them chit chatting and having dinner? Would he have not killed them already? But could he kill them without any orders?  
These thoughts kept troubling him entire time. He really wished he could talk to someone. Anyone other than Lulu and as if his wish was heard Qing called him out for a smoke.  
"What's wrong Zhan, you seemed lost the entire time. Everything okay? "  
"Yeah Qing. I hope so. I mean I have a notion regarding my roommate and maybe I am too early to develop one"  
"What is it? Did he hit on you on day one itself " Said Qing giggling  
"Aaaahh.. Qing. Can you not be serious even for once. IthinkYiboisahunter"  
"I am sorry. What? "  
" I said I think Yibo is a Hunter. And not just any, a good one and I also think he has seen right through me. I think he knows who I am. What my identity is. Who bombards their roommate with questions just by standing at the door? Who asks whether their roommate despises Garlic or not?"  
"Hahahahha... Zhan. Oh my dear Zhan. You really think a hunter would have been sitting with us having dinner. Well, I don't think he is a hunter or else, seeing a bunch of Vamps, the thing in his hand should have been the 'Diamond Cutter' and not chopsticks. And when it comes to asking questions, do you know about the first time I met Lulu, she freaked out. Later on, we got to know we were of the same breed and got along. And, also, not just vamps, humans also despise garlic. Take your jie's boyfriend for example, just the word Garlic would have him shrinking his nose.  
Zhan, I know how difficult it is for us to share our space, but we cannot always live in seclusion. We live among humans, humans socialise and not just them we also need to, and not just amongst us but also with them. It's not that we see them as some delicacies that we have to avoid them. Zhan, I have known you for a very long time now, but have always seen you alone. You don't even interact with Zixuan. Earlier my younger one always accompanied you but since we lost him, it's like we have lost you as well. Yibo, whosoever he is, human, vamp or hunter is a very warm being. It's his first time away from home. Don't let your insecurities spoil whatever you may develop ahead. Since, he is quite good looking and you also have remained a celibate for quite long. Anyway Zhan, jokes apart. I am glad you talked things out to me. I know you would have never voiced your speculations in front of Lulu, afraid of making her worried, but I am always there for you Zhan. Remember that"  
"Whoa whoa Qing. I definitely did not expect to hear such words from you. Well, yeah whay you said is right. I am somewhere over reacting to everything with Yibo. It might be because of my habit of staying alone. But I will definitely try to break the ice between him and me. Thanks Qing, I really needed to clear my head. Let's head back before they send out search parties"  
~~~~~~~  
"Forgive him, Yibo. Though he has stayed out for a long time, he is slow to warm upto people. And, since this is his first time having a roommate, it's not helping the case either. Please don't make any judgement regarding him already.. Zhan is a beautiful soul. I have seen him growing up. And trust me I know him the best. He might be giving you a cold shoulder now, but soon I can assure you that the ice would melt. "  
"He wasn't this way the time I entered the room. Probably it was my questions which made him this way towards me. It's okay Lulu. Good things take time and if this is the beginning of something worth remembering, I would give it all the time it needs. "  
At least, one thing was clear now, though the two beds in the room had little space between them, the distance between the two has increased to miles and Yibo alone was responsible for it. Why did he have to put forward his detective self? And, what could he have achieved even after knowing Zhan was a vampire which he apparently wasn't. He could not have killed him without the permission from the administrative department.  
Sighing Yibo turned to XuanLu, "I just hope I can be a good roommate to him."  
" You seem like a good person Yibo. It's just that Zhan might have found the questions a bit too much for first day. Give him some time. He himself will warm upto you. "

The sound of the keys indicated Zhan's and Qing's arrival. But soon, Lulu and Qing had to leave for their hostel.  
And now, back in the room was the cold and awkward atmosphere from the evening. The room was heavy with silence.  
"I guess I will be retiring to bed early tonight. It's a new surrounds and it would take me some time to adjust before sleep takes over"  
Yibo wasn't expecting Zhan to say anything to him, but he was glad his roommate took the initiative.  
" If you don't mind, I would like to sit with you in class. Will it be okay for you? "  
" Why would I mind. As it is I will have to sit next to someone. Who could be better than you. Now that we are sharing a room, sharing a bench should not be that bad. "  
The reply did not bring any relief to Yibo. He felt as if he was imposing himself. This is not how things should be happening.  
"It's okay Zhan. I guess both of us can use some space to ourselves. It's better if we sit separately. "  
"As you wish. Good night. "  
"Last thing, can I please keep the night bulb on? I am afraid of sleeping in the dark. "  
"Make yourself at home Yibo. Lights on or off I really don't mind, just try being quite. I can't sleep in sound. "  
"Sure. Night Zhan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is entirely fiction and does not intend to hurt any sentiments.  
> Thanks a lot dear readers for dropping by. Hope you stay till the end.

A week has passed since the dinner with Wen Qing and XuanLu. Xiao Zhan had started sitting with Wang Zhuocheng and Ji Li on his either sides in the front rows. Yibo was late on his first day and had to sit at the last seats but that was easier for him, at least he could now keep an eye on Zhan and watch his moves, at least that's what he thought.

One thing which Yibo has realised by then was that Zhan never put down his guards in front of Yibo whereas With Wang Zhuocheng and Ji Li he always looked carefree. He always had that smile on his face which Yibo got just once, on his first day. As if that wasn't enough. An assignment was given, which needed to be done with a partner, but Yibo hardly talked to anyone in class. Though, Zhuocheng and Ji Li will be pairing up together as they were roommates but expecting Zhan to ask him for being his partner would be just too much. Also, the class 's total strength was an odd number. One student will have to submit his work alone. Yibo would rather be that person than asking people around to pair up with him.

~~~~~~

The classes were on with full pace. Zhan was happy to meet Wang Zhuocheng and Ji Li. They were also roommates and unlike him and Yibo they had got to know each other very well. Yibo did not talk to him after that night. Zhan wanted to close the gap, he really wanted to give this first time with a roommate a proper chance but he was unable to bring himself for it. Yibo had asked to sit with him in class but credits to his sarcastic reply he didn't. Though Zhan saved a seat for him but Yibo was way too late on the first day and thus when Zhuocheng approached Zhan could not say no.

Here, they were a week since they first met and the tension in the room heavier than ever. No one of them would even spare a glance at each other. One fine day, Zhan had felt a stare at his back while working on his painting by the window, but he dared not to turn back and have a look to whom those eyes belonged or whether someone was actually looking or not.

Friday came with an announcement of an assignment which needed to be done in pairs. Zhuocheng and Ji Li obviously chose each other. Would Yibo ask him? Who would Yibo pair up with? Should he ask him? Yes, that's what should be done. An assignment will be really a best way to break the ice. But what topic will they choose. Well, that's a matter for later, for now all he cared was to ask his roommate to pair up with him. But wouldn't Yibo feel bad? They had not talked for the entire week and here he was approaching him to be his partner. Wouldn't that be too selfish on his part. For God's sake he didn't even know if Yibo had made any friends or not. Whatever, he will just ask him himself.

"Long week ahn? " Asked Zhan to Yibo who was sprawled on his bed.

"You asking me. " Came a his reply with a sly shock in his voice.

"Well, unless you expect me to be able to talk to walls, yes. "

" Sorry about that. It's just that these few days we hardly acknowledged each other's presence I wasn't expecting something. And yeah, it's been a pretty long week . I mean how can they burden us with so much work already. The first week in grad was like the introduction week. The whole week went by and nobody even realised and here I was literally begging for the weekend to arrive early in the first week itself. "

"We can't complain though. Grad was for 4 years and here we are doing specialization and that in half the time. Of course they will have a higher pace. Anyways, apart from this, how was your week? Made any friends. "

"Aaahhh.. That's a tough question. The college was fine and friends, well I haven't made any. You see the first person I tried talking to had ended up very badly so I didn't dare scaring anyone else. Just kidding. I didn't mean that."

At that Zhan really felt bad. Though Yibo was the same age as him, he still was a kid at heart.

" I am sorry Yibo. I should not have acted like that. I know I freaked out. It's just that it's my first time having a roommate and I am really not used to the idea of someone asking me so many things the moment I meet them. I am really sorry. Can we please let go and start afresh. "

"I am sorry too Zhan. I should not have acted like a detective either. I didn't realise I was

crossing the line. And of course we can start a fresh. In fact, I am glad you want a new beginning. "

"Well, if that's the case, who are you pairing up with for the assignment? "

"Didn't I just say, I have no friends so of course I am planning to do it alone. "

"Alone.. I see. Would you mind me joining? "

" Are you asking me for real? Why would I mind? I didn't ask you because I didn't want you to feel imposed. I would love to pair up with you Zhan. What topic have you thought? "

"Now, that's a tough one for me. I haven't thought of any topic as such. I thought I would look for a partner first then decide the topic with them itself.

" I think Gothic Synagogues will be a nice option because buildings and architecture were really well developed and they have a lot of material to be researched upon. "

"Synagogues.. Yes. They indeed are a nice topic. "

It was nearly dusk when Zhan's phone chimed indicating the arrival of a message.

_Hey Zhan,_

_Me and Qing are planning for hunting tonight. It's been really long and considering how hectic the first week was I don't think the upcomings would be easy either. What do you say?_

Read the message. It had indeed been very long since the last went hunting, and it was also true that they really needed to hunt. Zhan himself has started feeling nauseous every now and then but what would he tell Yibo? Where was he going?

"Everything alright, Zhan? "

"Uhmm... Yaa. I will have to go for a while. Something came up at home. It was Lulu saying that. I will try to look for materials while I am away otherwise will give it all when I return. Don't worry, I have always been punctual and we will be submit it before deadline. "

With that said he wrote a fast reply to Lulu to meet him up at the college front. It would have been very suspicious to include Qing at the same time so she will be joining them later at the cafe at a little distance from college. It was all Zhan's plan. Although he has started talking to Yibo and promised to not overthink things, he cannot let loose all his guards at once.

Zhan met Lulu at the college front in record time. Had he been living alone, he would have just left with a change of clothes but this time he had a roommate, he had to pretend that he is going home to solve a problem which arose between his aunt and the neighbors, thus he had to carry everything. Like 'EVERYTHING '.

Everything went as planned. They soon caught with Qing who looked as if she could really use a glass of blood.

Qing wasn't always a vegetarian, that's what Zhan called his clan members for not feeding on humans. Earlier she was also a normal vampire, the ones who fed on blood, but once when she was out for hunt with her brother and her clan, the humans trapped them. Somehow they all managed to escape, except for Wen Ning, Qing's younger brother. Who was caught, ripped and burnt by the humans. It wouldn't have been that easy for them had Qing's clan backed Wen Ning, and because of the grudge she held in her heart for them she left the clan. Lulu was her roommate then as well and Ning and Zhan were the best of friends but after that incident everything changed. Qing joined their clan and vowed never to harm humans again. Thus, going on several days without blood wasn't easy for her and this time it clearly showed the signs. Her skin has become really pale with protruding cheek bones and hollow eyeballs she looked like a zombie than her pretty self.

The hunt was smooth. Within a few hours in the forest, they were able to take down a deer and a boar. This time the meal needed to be extravagant because nobody knew when they could be able to hunt again. The food definitely brought back life in each one of them and on their way back the only thing which troubled Zhan was whether Yibo would be able to ignore the change or not?

~~~~~~

Saturday turned out to be quite boring for Yibo. He didn't have friends and thus nowhere to go to and his roommate had something come up at his place. It's not that they talked or something but Zhan's mere presence was able to keep Yibo at peace. Sometimes he would notice how the other would paint, sometimes would just get lost looking at the pencil Zhan held between his lips while reading. Unfortunately, due to his mind being distracted the entire time, his efficacy had decreased and he couldn't collect as much material for the assignment as he should have. He felt guilty. What would he say to Zhan? What kept him occupied the entire time? He obviously would not be able to say that it was his thoughts which kept him preoccupied.

Sunday morning Yibo finally got him settled at his desk with the checklist of assignment material they had already collected and what more needed to be looked upon. They had decided to look up for the most ancient ones and some which held importance in the present day as well. Upon reading further they had realised not just the outer building involved designs and intrications but the inner content as well. The most important thing in a synagogue is it's Ark or the cabinet which holds the Torahs. The Torahs are the holy scripture which have been written in different styles all over the centuries, they required a deep study as well to understand the importance or ideology behind the usage of material.

Yibo, decided to look them up. He had collected quite some material when he heard the outside church bell chiming, which meant it was evening. Oh Lord! How long have I been sitting here thought Yibo.

The door knob clicked, which meant someone was trying to open the door, and no one other than Xiao Zhan had the keys of their room. He realised a smile reaching up on his face. When the door opened, there stood his roommate, who looked nothing like he used to. He was glowing. Not that he wasn't handsome before but something in him was different. He wasn't a different one altogether. The tiredness under his eyes and the protruding cheek bones were still there but not as significant as before. If Yibo had found that man beautiful, this one standing right in front was a completely different one. What changed, he wondered, but refrained himself from asking. 

"You’re back. " He said.

"Yeah. Seems like. How was the weekend. ".asked the other man.

" Pretty boring to be honest. Had nothing much to do the entire time. No one to keep company and all the things I like doing are safely kept at home."

"What do you like to do Yibo"

"I like building legos, skateboarding, Motorcycle riding and anything and everything which involves adrenalin rush and adventure. "

"You could have brought Legos."

"I could have but didn't know how my roommate would react to the idea of a 20 year old playing with one. " Said Yibo shyly.

"Ahn.. I see. Don't worry next time you go home, bring some along, we will build some together. "

"What? Zhan are you serious. You don't find this childish or you don't think I am too grown up for it? "

"No Yibo I don't. And honestly, I am not even in a position to think so. I guess no one is in a position to question the likes and dislikes of other. "

"Hmm.Said Yibo nodding. What about you Zhan? What do you like to do when free?"

"Well, as you might have seen, I don't like much things involving adrenaline," Chuckles "but I love reading and painting. They are more like therapy for me. On a long day, when I feel the world is just too much to handle I take solace in the pages of a book. In knowing someone else, in understanding their hardships, in laughing in their joys and crying in their sorrows. Books have always been my best friend Yibo. They neither complain nor demand. Just keep company. Over the years I have seen a lot many things fade into oblivion, but the words written even a hundreds of years ago are amongst us. I am sorry I went too deep"

"What you said is true though and it reminded me of a sonnet by William Shakespeare. I think you must have read, 'Not marbles not the gilded monuments'"

"Of course I have. Isn't it the one where the poet writes a poem about his friend telling about his greatness. Though the poet has not got any ornate statues and monuments built, the poet claims that his memory would outlive the rich and the powerful that make a conscious effort to immortalize themselves. The passage of time and the ravages of war would wipe out the monuments and statues got built by them. However, ‘the living record’ of the memory of the poet’s friend and his noble deeds would not be obliterated from the pages of literature and the hearts of the admirers"

"Yes, the very same. Woah Zhan! You remember it so well. It seems like you enjoy reading poetry as well. By the way, I have looked up some material for the assignment have a look if you aren't tired or else we can do it tomorrow. "

"No no. I will take a look I feel anything but refreshed now. I am sorry I couldn't look up much. The network out there was shit. But don't worry I will definitely compensate that. We still have a week to go. "

"I was wondering whether to say this or not but I guess, speaking out will be better. You look good Zhan. Seems like you really needed this weekend for yourself. You look as if you finally have got some sleep after being awake for days, though the sleep wasn't enough. You still have circles under your eyes but they aren't as significant as before. You should visit home more often. If this is how you look after staying there for two days, I can't imagine how it would be after you return from the breaks"

Yibo looked at Zhan to know how he is feeling. But Zhan didn't seem to mind what he said, he had an amused smile on his face.

"It's nice at home Yibo. I am well looked after. I ate properly after months and I definitely needed this weekend to myself. "

"Was the quarrel just a way your Aunt used to call you back? "

"Quarrel? " Zhan seemed puzzled with it. But that's what he told Yibo that his aunt has come into problems with the neighbour. Why is he sounding confused now?

" Oh that! You can ask me Yibo. I won't give you a hard time now. That wasn't a quarrel to be honest. My aunt has gone really old now. So, sometimes she would just go to other people's house and create a ruckus not intentionally though. She just gets bored at home and I can't blame her. After my uncle passed away in that accident, me and Lulu always kept her company but now due to our education and all both of us had to move away. I was sent away earlier but Lulu had been there always. But now, that even she isn't my aunt really does need to do something to keep her occupied. She is old enough to run a business and we aren't well off to hire someone at home."

"I see. She loves you Zhan. This amount of change, I haven't noticed in anyone, who came just after two days. Anyways, look over the material I have collected. "

~~~~~~

Zhan had completely forgotten about his excuse he had made. Thus, he blurted out all the rubbish he could manage to clear answer Yibo's questions. It sounded absurd but living with old people for so long he knew how humans behaved when they got old and lonely.

Zhan was sitting on Yibo's desk for the first time. He was very much aware of his presence right behind his chair. His nostrils being filled with Yibo's perfume and his natural scent. Being a Vampire, he had sharp senses and those tendencies told him Yibo wasn't human. Not that it mattered anymore to him. He was fine with whatever Yibo was. A human, Hunter or Vampire. But, he had goosebumps when Yibo bent close to him to type the password on his laptop. As he moved back, Zhan left out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Yibo had done a wonderful job. He had looked up all the things related to Torahs and Arks. Now, all that was left for him was to study the difference in the building designs which has taken over the place of time. Since, Yibo has done so much, Zhan decided to complete the rest himself.

"Yibo, this is perfect. Now, you can rest assured leaving the rest of the work to me which is the the difference in building styles, giving look to the file and printing stuff."

"We are a team. I am not letting you go through the pain of waiting at the shop for getting printouts alone. That would be just too much. "

"No.no that's the easiest. Ji Li and Zhuocheng have a printer set up at their place. We can go their with the pages and get it printed. "

"We? "

" Yeah. I thought you would like to meet them as well. They are nice people. And they can keep you company on days when I am away. But, only if you are comfortable. "

"Oh. Sure. Why not. I would love to meet them. "

"Okay then. I am going to look up stuff. Also, I have ordered a microwave, induction and some utensils. Hope you don't mind. During Grad I made most of my food myself because the mess food really was shit most of the times in the months I ate in there. I am sorry. I should have informed you earlier. It's just living alone has really spoilt me. "

"I don't mind Zhan. But the thing is I can't cook. I have tried but those times have only resulted in a disaster. So I can be of help only in the preparation. "

"That's not a problem. That being settled, I am off to work. "

After that conversation Yibo busied himself on his bed surfing through Weibo and Zhan started working on the assignment with his headphones plugged in. A commotion in the room behind his back made him look around to find his order being delivered. After taking a look he again started working. 

It was after a stretch of time, when he had compiled both his and Yibo's files in order that the work was almost done. All it needed was some official pages to be attested which he will do in college tomorrow. When he finally took off his headphones and looked outside the window, it was dark. The room was quiet. He turned to look for Yibo and found him peacefully snuggled in between his AC blanket. The clock on his bed table showed it was half past 1. It was late but not late enough. He wanted to eat something spicy not that he was hungry, the blood they drank would keep them full for weeks but to store that energy he needed outside supplement so he ordered a pasta. Something nice and healthy. 

The food arrived and Zhan thought it to be it's aroma which made Yibo stir in his bed and later sitting up straight. Zhan looked at his roommate. It was the first time he had seen Yibo look so soft and vulnerable. His eyes all groggy from the sleep.

"Zhan ge are you eating pasta? " Zhan was astonished at the word of endearment. Yibo had never called him that while being fully aware. "I love pasta. Mum made such delicious pasta. I don't remember the last time I have had homemade pasta." Said Yibo with a pout. While Zhan was busy admiring this new version of his roommate Yibo opened the take out container and began digging in. "Zhan ge join in. It's too tasty to be eaten alone." Zhan didn't know what to do. There were no more forks and he could not just snatch away the one his 'baby' roommate was using. He just sat there sighing. The night couldn't have been more surprising but then he found Yino offering him a bite from that fork with his own hands. "Zhan ge, eat. It won't taste the same once it cools down. " Xiao Zhan had no other option but to eat. Is Yibo going to remember all this in the morning. Probably not. After a while, Yibo started picking out the capsicums and mushrooms which meant he didn't like them. "Why do they have to put them should use just corn and onion and lots and lots and lots of cheese." That was all Yibo said before going back to bed and sleeping as if nothing like this ever happened.

Xiao Zhan continued eating his order then later cleaned off the area and went to bed. Lying on his bed he wondered if this was the Yibo who was heavy from sleep, what would he be after being drunk. Xiao Zhan finished the rest of the Pasta, cleaned the area and went off to bed.

"Zhan ge" Xiao Zhan repeated slowly the way Yibo called him and with a smile on his face he let sleep take over.

~~~~~~

Yibo woke up with a very bad morning breath. How could this be possible? He remembered brushing his teeth before going to bed. Didn't he? A glance to the side showed an empty bed which was well made which meant Xiao Zhan has been up for a while now. Did he even sleep last night? Yibo went to bed around 1 Xiao Zhan by then was still working and at 7 his roommate was awake. Xiao Zhan wasn't a morning person. In the little time they have spent together, this was one thing Yibo was sure about Xiao Zhan. Why did he wake up so early today? Is there something special? Just then the bathroom door opened, and came out Xiao Zhan with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair wet from the shower. The smell of his bodywash and cologne filled the room. Zhan looked tempting and Yibo had to try hard to look away from the delicious sight.

"Good morning Yibo. Up already. "

"Shouldn't I be the one asking this Xiao Zhan? "

He saw a flicker of emotions in Xiao Zhan's eyes. But it went as soon as it had come. What was it this time? Isn't this what he called him all the time. Okay. Not full name but Zhan or Xiao Zhan are one and the same thing. Aren't they?

"Couldn't sleep. The night was quite eventful. I got to see something I didn't expect to. "

"What do you mean? What can you probably watch in the dead of the night? "

"Yibo, somethings are better not to be shared and trust me it wasn't something I shouldn't have seen. It was something I would love to watch over and over gain. And now, I would like if you stop asking question and get ready for college. "

Yibo was still wondering under the shower over Zhan's words when he heard the knock and Zhan calling him out if he didn't want to sit separately. Wow!! Zhan definitely has a way of everything. He told Yibo he would be meeting Ji Li and Zhuocheng but he never told him that he had already asked them to save a seat for Yibo as well in case they ran late, which Zhan had probably expected and which Yibo didn't fail to fulfill.

After the basic introduction amongst the group the professor entered and started asking about the progress the pairs have made on the assignments. Yibo and Zhan realised they were way ahead than most of their classmates. Some had not even decided the topics while some had just too many things in mind, whereas Yibo and Zhan were almost through it. They will be going to JiLi and Zhuocheng's room later to take the printouts. Tomorrow they will get the official documents which needed to be attested regarding the team members and their details for which Xiao Zhan had already requested the professor. They will surely complete the work and submit it by Wednesday. Yibo had a pride smile on his face. Not just he himself but his roommate and his assignment partner were diligent students who did not believe in procrastinating their work. 

By evening they had the printouts done. Xiao Zhan was working on the holder which would be keeping the pages of their research. He had painted the cover page as a copy of the intricate designs of one of the Torahs they had found online. It was easy being with Xiao Zhan now that the tension between them has dissolved, silence in the room didn't feel heavy on the other hand it felt comfortable. Yibo wasn't talkative, though bring a topic of his interest and he can keep talking for hours not otherwise. The night went peacefully.

Next day, the professor handed them the documents. While writing the date of submission Yibo realised it was just two days till his birthday and let out a soft chuckle which probably went unnoticed by Xiao Zhan. This will be Yibo's first birthday away from home. How strange, every year even after his parents's death his birthdays have been eventful. All his friends and the staff members from the administration would plan a surprise party for him which hardly ever remained a surprise because moat of the time the kids of the staff members would blurt everything out to him. This year finally he will have it quiet. Nobody in the college has even the slightest of idea about the approaching day.

"Do you mind going to Qing and Lulu's room after classes today? They don't have any classes today and have called us. "

"Sure. I would love to. Now that the assignment is done we can give ourselves a break."

Zhan seemed rather excited about going to their place. Well, he just met Lulu a few days ago, could this be excitement of seeing Qing? Was something going on there? But wouldn't have Zhan told him had that been the scene? Would he have?

"Yibo, you still here? "

"Yes. W hy what happened? "

"Ji Li was calling you but you seemed lost. "

"Nothing nothing. I just was thinking how good it is now that the assignment is done we won't have any burden on our shoulders until Monday. "

"True that. " Came Ji li's enthusiastic reply.

"Yibo, you have met his cousin and her roommate before. Right?"

"Yeah I have. They came to our room with dinner on the first day. "

"Whoa!! ZhanZhan you letting us meet them the last. " Exclaimed Zhuocheng.

"Didn't you hear what he said. They came to our room. OUR room on the first day. He is my roommate and I met him the first so eventually they also met him. "

"I see. Perks of being your roommate." Said Zhuocheng.

Where was the conversation going? Why was Yibo feeling so left out? Has the three of them become so close in a week's time that any other person who would try to mingle would feel as being left out. Yibo's chain of thoughts broke when the professor entered. Soon, the classes were over and all four of them headed towards Qing and Lulu's room.

The room was a copy of theirs but they had changed the position of the furniture. The two beds were joined together and pushed towards the wall and both the study tables near the window. Thus, it made their room look bigger. It was lit with dim fairy lights they had used for decorative purposes. The wire had their pictures clipped in from older times. Zhan, Qing, Lulu and there was someone else. Who was he?

"My younger brother." He heard Qing saying. I lost him a few years ago.

"I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. We hardly know anything about each other. And I am sure, had you known, you won't have asked. "

Yibo answered with a slight nod. They sat in a circle on the joined beds. Zhan to his right, then Lulu, Qing, Zhuocheng and Ji Li. They were playing UNO but every now and then Zhan's phone vibrated indicating the arrival of a message. And after he would send the message the same would happen in the room on Zhuocheng's phone. They were sitting just across to each other. Why do they have to text each other? Couldn't they just talk?

"Zhan we have been called by the professor in charge. Something is wrong with our registration number on the project. " Said Zhuocheng from the other side.

"Let's go then. Ji Li accompany Yibo to our room. I will see you guys later. Bye. " Said Zhan and before anyone could reply they were out of the room. He would not have noticed had he not looked at Lulu, the knowing look she received from Qing. He didn't need to know what that was all about. But this time, they were here for relieving them from all the stress the last week and weekend gave. Why couldn't have Zhan just stayed and played and let his mind relax. But, hasn't he gone for the same. To let out his stress. They played a few more rounds and Yibo won them all. Of course, games were his area of expertise whether indoor or outdoor. They all then ordered a Pizza. All of them got to know a lot about each other. Lulu and Qing were surely the best of friends. It was as if they have grown up together. They had so many anecdotes. Ji Li was brought up in a strict family, he had keen interest in literature but his family business was of designing porcelain crockery and nobody allowes him to choose literature. He didn't hate designing as it was also a form of art but didn't enjoy it much as literature. Lulu and Qing were pursuing specialisation in Cardiology. He didn't know that they were in the field of medicine. They didn't talk much about their subjects in the first meeting. Qing made a group on WeChat. And until that he hadn't realised that he didn't even have his roommate's number. The curfew was nearing and still there was no sign of Zhan and Zhuocheng. They bid their goodbyes and Ji Li dropped him to his room. He was reluctant to enter and seeing his hesitation Ji Li asked what was wrong? He just shook his head and entered the room. It was sheer dark. He jumped out as soon as he had entered and bumped into Xiao Zhan who was standing right behind him. When had he come? He felt a rage inside him and walked inside again this time prepared for the darkness. He didn't even spare Xiao Zhan a look. He thought this would not be noticed by his roommate but then a voice came

"Yibo, you okay? I am sorry I forgot to leave the lights on when I went out in the evening. "

"It's okay." He let out in a low whisper.

Though it wasn't okay. How could he leave him with a group of people he had just met? And that too for what? His booty call. Yibo didn't want to create the tension which was present a week ago. He himself felt confused at what he was feeling? Was he....jealous? He didn't know what to do or say so he did what he was best at,Snuggled inside his blanket and pretended to sleep. He could feel Zhan moving around the room anxiously. Why was he anxious now? Was it because of something Zhuocheng said or did? He didn't know how to calm his roommate down? 

"Yibo you asleep already? "

"No. What is it? "

"I have to ask you something. But I don't know how to. "

"Go ahead Zhan. What is it that's making you so anxious? "

"Can you please let the room to me tomorrow evening? I have something to do."

Yibo couldn't believe his ears. His roommate didn't just leave him alone with a group of just met people, but was also asking to stay out of the room and for what? So that he could have Zhuocheng over and they could use all the surfaces in here. If he felt rage before, he felt like bursting now. But what else could he do? He would rather be in the dance studio or ground or probably in Ji Li's room than be here after denying to leave and bear with Zhan.

"Okay. Fine." He said gritting his teeth.

This was new for him. It wasn't that nobody brought over someone back in home for a little adventure, it was just that he was never asked to move out of his room for the same. Yeah. That was all it was about. The next day he really didn't want to sit next to Zhan. But again if he went across and sat beside Ji Li that would raise too many eyes. So he just sat there. After classes he accompanied Zhan with a slightly faster pace to their room,

"I am just here to take my skateboard. " He said and left the room with a bang behind him. If or not Zhan had an amused winning smile on his face he would not know because he never turned to look at his face.

~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~

Had Zhan not flipped through the pages of the folder, he would have never known that it was Yibo's birthday two days later and as much as he has known the other man, he would have never told it himself either. This will be Yibo's first birthday away from home. Zhan vowed to make it memorable. But he needed time which he didn't have. If he goes out of the room alone, Yibo definitely would ask him a hundred questions. So he did what he thought best. He made a group added Zhuocheng, Ji Li, Qing and Lulu. The group was named Yibo's birthday. 

**_Xiao Zhan_ ** _ :Hello everyone,  _

_ As the group name itself suggests, it is made for Yibo's birthday. It's on the 5th. We have two days. I need some time to prepare. Suggest me something.  _

**_Lulu:_ ** _ I think we should book a cafe or a club. Maybe? We can all contribute together. What say?  _

**_Xiao Zhan_ ** _ : I don't even know if he likes dancing or not. I was thinking of doing something in our room itself. Now that I have the microwave I can bake cake. Also I got to know that Yibo loves Pasta so I can make some homemade Pasta as well. What say?  _

**_Qing:_ ** _ Sounds good. We have a mini speaker in our room. We can use it for playing music along with some fairy lights.  _

**_Zhuocheng:_ ** _ Ya that' will be good. We can play music and dance in the room itself. I can help change the setting so as to have a much larger space.  _

**_Ji Li:_ ** _ Sounds perfect. But how to avoid him from going to his room?  _

**_Lulu:_ ** _ I have an idea. Today all of you can come to mine and Qing's room. It will be like a little get together. Zhan zhan.. All you will have to do is act a little along with Zhuocheng. Just keep acting as if you both are into each other, keep texting and then leave the room. We will act as if this was quite expected from you. For tomorrow you can just ask Yibo to let the room to yourself. I don't think after what happens today he would like to know the reason . What say?  _

**_Xiao Zhan_ ** _ : Me and Zhuocheng... NO WAY!!!!  _

**_Zhuocheng:_ ** _ Exactly!!!! NO WAY.. I am straight for God's sake.  _

**_Lulu:_ ** _ You will be just pretending Zhan.. And Zhuocheng, Yibo does not need to know about your sexuality. So.. The plan is on? _

**_Xiao Zhan_ ** _ : I guess it ain't that bad. I am in.  _

**_Qing_ ** _ : So am I.  _

**_Ji lI_ ** _ : Me too.  _

**_Zhuocheng_ ** _ : what will my lone vote do in against. Consider  _ _ me a teamme team _ _. 🙄 _

As per the plan they went to Lulu and Qing's room after they were done for the day. Zhan observed how Yibo would look at him and Zhuocheng every time their phones vibrated. It was hard for him to suppress his laughter and pretend to act. Thus, they left earlier than planned with the excuse of being called by the professor. 

Zhan could feel a pair of eyes following him but he didn’t look back at them and moved out of the door. Once outside he breathed in relief and laughed to his heart's content. 

He and Zhuocheng then went to the nearest supermarket to purchase the things they would need for tomorrow. Flour, Oil, Sugar, Baking Soda, Cocoa Powder, Vanilla Essence Whipped cream, Dark chocolate. Soon the items needed for the cake were done. For pasta, all he needed was Semolina, cheese, milk, onions and baby corn. He still remembers Yibo's voice since last night. He sounded so naive and so cute. The pout on his face made him more irresistible. The ingredients were done. Now what he needed were the utensils. He had ordered basic ones. Plates, chopping board. He didn't know he would have to bake any time soon. He chose a circular tray, icing stand, icing knife. Some accessories to adorn the top layer of the cake. In his life, he was thankful about one thing, in the long span he had spent amongst humans he had completed so many professional courses, there was hardly anything Zhan couldn’t do. With everything collected, the ingredients for food, drinks, balloons and other items to be used for decorations all that was left to be purchased was his gift to Yibo. 

"What do you think should I gift him? I don't even know him yet? Should I give him a lego set? I saw yesterday that Bugatti has released it's latest model as lego. What say?"

"It's going to cost you a fortune Xiao Zhan. And don't forget it's just the starting of the month. All your pocket money will be gone. "

"I can manage without money. But I need to gift him something nice. Which he likes. "

"Didn't you say, he likes riding motorcycles? Gift him leather gears or helmets or better a skateboard. He will like them as well and it will be within your budget as well. "

"Anyone can gift him that and also they won't make them as happy as this lego set will. And when it comes to me living without money I can live off Lulu's for a while. She won't mind."

That being said, Zhuocheng will of course not bother him again. And when it comes to living off Lulu, that day would just never come. Xiao Zhan has very high self-esteem. Even though Lulu was his sister he won't let her see this side of him. He has already dependent a lot on her during his lifetime. He can't now, not anymore. 

When the shopping was done and all the goods were hidden safely in Xiao Zhan's cupboard and bed box he sent a message on the group informing that the plan for the day was successful. Then he switched off the light, well aware that Yibo won't like it but also that it would only add onto their act. 

Both of them then went off. Zhuocheng towards his building and Zhan behind a wall to hide. He couldn't be seen hovering around his room. But when he sighted Yibo, his feet couldn't stop themselves. He was right behind him and thus Yibo bumped into him the moment he stepped back because of the caliginous ahead. When they got in Yibo without uttering even a word straight away went to bed. Zhan didn't know what to say and how to say. But it was the most important part of the plan and thus he was really getting anxious. Somehow, he managed to blurt it out to which he just got a stern reply but in agreement. 

The next day Yibo was gone before Zhan woke up. But thankfully he didn't change his seat. He was right at the spot where he sat yesterday. Something was wrong. Yibo didn't even spare him a glance as he walked up to his seat. He knew his roommate was mad at him. He had every right to. Zhan could just hope that Yibo would cool down when he comes to the room later. 

After classes, they walked back to their room together. No one said anything. And just like the first week the silence was heavy, the only thing different was that this side Yibo was walking by his side though his pace faster and the look on his face clearly said he won't mind murdering someone right here right now. Yibo entered the room before him and just as he was entering he saw him leaving. Already. 

"I am just here to take my skateboard. " He said and left with a loud bang of the door. No doubt the person Yibo wanted to murder was no other than he himself. But he didn't have time to be bothered with that. He had a birthday party to organise in exactly eight and a half hours. He quickly texted Zhuocheng, Lulu and Qing to meet him at his room. By the time they arrived, Zhan had already prepared the batter of the cake. Cheng was there with a balloon pump along with lots of cello tapes, disposable cups and plates, Qing as promised was there with the Bluetooth speaker and Lulu had THE INGREDIENTS FOR HOTPOT AND THE TRAY AND THE BURNER. This was a surprise for Zhan as well. Lulu was the best cook and the best person (Vampire) Zhan could ever meet. Each got busy with their own tasks. Zhan putting the cake in the oven alongside preparing for the pasta, Lulu chopping the ingredients and preparing for the broth for the hotpot, Qing and Cheng changing the arrangements and decorating the room. At half-past eleven Ji Li texted them to inform that Yibo was tired and sleepy and mentally cursing Zhan and Cheng for having their time in his room. Both Qing and Lulu stifled laughter. 

Zhan looked around his room. It didn't look like his own at all. Qing and Cheng had done a wonderful job. Basically, it was Qing's hard work. All Cheng did was move the beds, study table and put on the balloons at height. Though moving a bed was no big deal for Qing as she was a vampire, she couldn't just show off her power in front of normal humans. Zhan was very happy and just hoped that Yibo would like it to. His gift, which was already gift-wrapped and was lying on Yibo's bed. Zhan then texted Ji Li to bring Yibo back to their room. 

~~~~~~

Yibo has never felt like this before. He felt as if he would combust into flames then and there. After he left his room, he straight away went to the dance studio of their college. It was quiet by God's grace. At this stage, the only thing which could distract his mind was dance. Dance was the music to his soul. It was his joy of the moment and the heart of his life. He could completely let go of everything he felt when his body moves itself according to the beats of the music. 

He didn't even realise and it was already six o’clock. He had been dancing since the last two and a half hours. The man who was in charge of the studio came to lock it. Yibo was exhausted. He wanted to lie down in his bed. Snuggle cosily in his blanket and sleep, but that was too much to ask for when he couldn't even go to his room at the moment. He was just loitering on the college campus when someone called him. He turned around and found that the voice belonged to Ji Li. 

"Oi Yibo!! Where have you been? I tried calling you so many times but your phone was out of network. I even sent messages they didn't get delivered either."

Just then Yibo's phone vibrated and kept on vibrating indicating a series of messages. He had twenty unread messages out of which fifteen were from Ji Li two from Haikuan and three from the other members of the administration, all asking about his plans for tomorrow, except Ji Li who was asking about his whereabouts. 

" I was in the dance studio. I needed to bring my mind to peace. It just couldn't handle this. "

"This? What 'this'? "

"This is My roommate leaving me with a bunch of people I have just met, who I barely know and going and this is him fucking or getting fucked by your roommate in our room and kicking me out that too on my birthday evening. " Yibo yelled out. 

"What the hell Yibo!!! Tomorrow is your birthday and you didn't tell any of us? Why?" Shit!!! He wasn't supposed to say that loud. 

" Do you not consider us as your friends? Does Zhan know? Of course, he doesn't. Lemme tell everyone. If not at midnight we can surely plan something for tomorrow."

"No Ji Li. Please don't. That's not needed. I already have plans." Yibo lied. 

Ji Li just nodded and shoved his phone back in his jeans pocket. They then went to the building Ji Li and Zhuocheng lived off-campus. It was a two-bedroom flat but was well lit and well kept. It had pretty much everything. TV, couch, oven, PlayStation, washing machine everything. 

They played on the PlayStation for s while and then played Chess. Ji Li was white good at it but definitely not better than Yibo. They played three matches out of which one was a draw and in the rest two Yibo won over Li. When he glanced at the clock, it showed the time as half-past eleven. Zhan has had the room for exactly eight hours now. What the hell were they doing that was taking them so long? Would it be okay if he goes in now? As if Li heard what was going on in his head because that's only how one could the reply he gave, "Cheng had told before leaving that he would text when the room will be free." This again got Yibo back in rage. That was his room, not a room they had rented for their kinky stuff. He was tired both physically and emotionally. How long will they take? At that very moment, his stomach growled with hunger. 

"Would you like to have something? A light snack maybe? "

"I think tea would do."

Ji Li started boiling water for the tea. "Jasmine, Chamomile, Oolong or Aloe. Which one?"

"Oolong. Please."

“Sure.”

Ji Li kept wondering what would be Yibo reaction upon knowing Zhan's intentions. He had been so mad at him the entire time. Will he be happy? What if he turns out to be the type of person who despises surprises. He just wished that both of his friends will be happy after all these efforts. He was done with the tea. He handed Yibo the cup and was thanked in return. 

At 10 minutes to 12, Li received a text from Zhan asking to bring Yibo to their room. 

"Yibo let's go. Cheng has texted to come over. Zhan is asleep."

"Hah... Finally. They had a long day. It's okay Li I can go on my own. You don't need to bother. Thanks for keeping me company. " He said getting up from the couch he was lazily sprawled on. 

"No no. It won't be a trouble at all. Cheng is afraid of the dark. He won't be able to make it back alone. "

"So considerate of you. I would have never done that. Instead, I would have asked the person I spent the entire day to walk me home. "Yibo said sneering.

"Yibo ah Yibo. You are such a kid. Let's go."

Zhan had timed everything perfectly. They still had a minute left in hand when they turned in the corridor leading to Yibo's room. The entire hallway was filled with a delicious aroma. Ji Li looked over at Yibo and found no change in expression. When Yibo opened the door he saw the room enveloped with darkness and just then he felt two hands warmly wrapping around him, the lights turned on "Happy Birthday Yibo" Said Zhan moving away. 

Yibo couldn't believe his eyes. The entire room was beautifully decorated, a two-tier cake lying on his bed alongside a gift nicely packed. The study tables which were now in a corner filled with dishes whose mere sight got him drooling.

"Yibo you brat! You didn't even tell us about your birthday. " Said Cheng punching him on his arm and then pulling him in a one-armed hug. 

"Happy birthday Yibo." Said Qing and Lulu warmly. 

"Happy birthday Buddy. " Wished Ji Ii as well. 

Yibo looked shocked. It seemed as if he has lost the ability to speak. 

"H.. How.. Di.. Did you fin.. Find out? " He said stuttering. Eyes already moist. 

"You can say your roommate isn't as useless as he looks. Before submitting the assignment that day he flipped through the pages to see if all things have been done correctly or not but the only thing he found was your birthday to be today. You have no idea how this man has tormented us in the last forty-eight hours. "Said Qing laughing. 

Yibo didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting anything like this. When he thought his roommate hooking up after kicking him out of the room he was planning all this. What about Yesterday? Did he leave him yesterday also to prepare for his day? And what had he done? Kept on cursing the angel heavens have bestowed him with. Yibo moved forward and embraced Zhan in a tight hug. He was too overwhelmed to say anything. He just hoped all his feelings could be conveyed through it. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much. He said sobbing on Zhan's shoulder. "

"Aiyi Aiyi Yibo. We didn't do this to make you cry. C'mon cheer up and cut the cake."

"Thank you so much, everyone. Cheng, I am sorry. I had no clue about this at all and kept cursing you the whole time. Hope you can forgive me." Yibo said pulling back from the hug. 

" You brat! What about my sorry" Zhan said with a punch in his ribs which made everyone laugh and Yibo roll his eyes. 

Yibo was overwhelmed to see everything. He didn't expect the people he had just met a few days ago would do so much for him. 

"Oi birthday boy.. Aren't you going to open your gift? We have been waiting to know what's inside since yesterday. These two just won't tell us. " Asked Lulu. 

He said he would open the gift after cutting the cake. The cake was cut with birthday songs being played in the background. When he was fed the cake, he felt as if he had been transferred to paradise. The texture was so smooth and the cream just melted in his mouth. The blend of chocolate with the cheery just made the taste more exotic. "Yummmm... This cake is amazing!! Where did you order it from?" Asked Yibo taking another slice from the cake. "The cake is from Zhan's Kitchen."

"Oh Wow!! I think we should order more from that place." His reply got all the pairs of eyebrows in the room raised. 

"Wait.. You said Zhan's kitchen.. By any chance did you mean Xiao Zhan's? This Xiao Zhan's?"

"Yes, Yibo. This Xiao Zhan. Your roommate is a cook from another planet. He makes such finger-licking dishes. Be it any cuisine, my younger brother has mastered everything." Said Lulu. Pride dripping in her voice. 

"Now, Yibo, open the gift." "Yes yes open the gift, open the gift." They all chanted. When the gift wrapper was removed, Yibo couldn't believe his eyes. It was the latest Bugatti Lego. The gift was from Zhan. Zhan never purchased any official merchandise because they come costly, but he bought him the latest lego model which is way more expensive. He had unshed tears in his eyes. How will he ever be able to repay this to Zhan? This was his best birthday ever. Back home, though they had parties never had anyone surprised him in such a way. 

"Thanks a lot, Zhan" This was all he managed to say. The food was served. When he saw pasta, he couldn't help the nostalgia which came along. He loves pasta and his mother made the best pasta. One spoon of it and he went back 1200 years. The last time he had the delicacy of this taste was a day before Halloween, that day his entire family had gone for a picnic and the very next day his life changed. Thankfully the mood around him was too jolly to be upset. He continued eating. Looking time to time at everyone, mostly Zhan who had a warm smile on his face. Not like the one he had on his first day. This one was different. Though Yibo couldn’t make out what made it one. It was around 2 when everyone decided to call it an end for the night. 

"Good night both of you and once again a very Happy Birthday Yibo." They all said and went. 

Zhan and Yibo, cleaned the area. There were no dishes. They all had used disposable utensils and the ones which were used during preparation were already cleaned by his friends. Zhan had laid down on his bed, now looking tired and exhausted. Not a word was exchanged between them but it didn't feel odd. That's how it was for them. They could understand each other silences. Yibo wanted to say so many things but he wasn't a man of words, so he did what he thought was feasible. Wrote a note to Zhan. 

With it written, Yibo folded the note and placed it on Xiao Zhan's table and went to sleep _.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> Thanks a lot for dropping by.  
> Do let me know how you are finding it in the comments section.  
> This is my first work, I really look forward to your suggestions for future developments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks!!!   
> I was caught up by my exams.   
> Thanks a lot for dropping comments and kudos. That's what keeps me going.

Cheng had texted Li to bring Yibo back to his room at ten minutes to 12. Being vampire, Zhan had all his his senses enhanced which made it easier for him yo sniff Yibo and Li when they were still in the corridor leading to their room. Their initial plan was to close the door behind Yibo once he steps in but when the door opened and Zhan saw him, he couldn't control himself. What made gim rush to his room mate and embrace him in his arms even he did not know. "Happy Birthday" He said pulling away reluctantly. He didn't want to move away from Yibo. Was it normal? No. It definitely wasn't but he pushed all the these thoughts at the back of his mind to turn to look at Yibo. Surprise and Shock were clearly plastered on his face but there was something else. There were tears in his eyes. Now it was his turn to be shocked when Yibo wrapped himself around Zhan sobbing a lot of thank yous in his neck. Zhan was surely taken aback. He had never expected this kind of reaction from Yibo. Yibo was always calm and held the epitome of grace, but this breaking down in front of so many people was so not Yibo. He felt relieved to see his plan being worked out well. Throughout the evening Zhan couldn't take his eyes off Yibo. He was seeing so many expressions on the other man's face for the first time. There was joy, delight, surprise.. Everything. Everytime their eyes met Zhan couldn't help but find himself giving his roommate a radiant smile. There was one thing Zhan became sure of that night, his feelings towards Yibo weren't just buddy-buddy. He has started meaning more much more. How could he land himself in such a mess? His instincts have told him from the first day that his roommate wasn't just a normal human, and he wasn't just any other supernatural being, he was a hunter. Xiao Zhan didn't need to actually see the 'Diamond Cutter' to confirm that. Yet, here he was attracted towards this man. How on Earth will he be able to face him and yet act the same way he always did? While he was still in his thoughts, everyone around him started stirring. They were ready to leave. Already? Why so early? But the glance at clock made him realise that it wasn't early. It was 2. After everyone went, they cleaned up the area without a word. Zhan was too confused and exhausted for a conversation. He didn't want Yibo to start one either. As soon as he laid on his bed, sleep took over. It was a peaceful day the next morning. Yibo was glowing probably because it was his birthday. The classes were off for the weekend. They had planned of going to a restaurant for lunch it was Yibo's treat and later for the theatre play of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Yibo was a Potterhead and so were most of the people in the group. During the play when Albus and Scorpio had returned to the time when Cedric was alive, Zhan felt a soft hand reaching his. He turned to look, it was Yibo's. As he looked into his eyes, he found them moving closer to each other but an annoying sound which was feeble in the background earlier and had now become quite loud pulled him back. Not just away from Yibo but also from his dream. His sweet sweet dream. "Impeccable timing" He cursed at his alarm. "Seems like a beautiful dream has just been ended abruptly" Said Yibo smirking from near the bathroom door. He had taken shower already like always. Beautiful, yes the dream was beautiful but too beautiful to be true. Zhan couldn't think of anything so he just nodded his head in agreement. "You heading out?" He asked Yibo who was all decked up. "Yeah.Family called. I will be back by evening. Don't worry, I remember the promise for taking you all out for dinner tonight." "I see. Enjoy." He said smiling. "I will" Said Yibo smiling back. After being awake enough, he went through his phone. There wasn't much except for a message from Xuan Lu.

_ZhanZhan,_

_We need to talk. Tomorrow before dinner meet me in the garden near the uni gate._

Zhan gasped at the message. It wasn't Lulu's way to put something on hold for a face to face conversation. He knew his sister well. 'A talk' with Lulu was ways dangerous. Nobody can predict the tone in which the message is sent. But she has never been so ambiguous with him before.What could it be that made Lulu use that tone on her. He texted his reply in affirmation and then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom for his morning routine. When he came out he saw a note lying on the table. It was from Yibo. It made his heart flutter with excitement. It read

_" Xiaon Zhan,_

_I am sorry for making a judgement about you without knowing your true intentions. I am really very sorry. Hope things remain the way they were between us. Thanks a lot for today. I didn't even have a slightest idea of what you had planned. We hardly talked the first week, I know I gave you a very hard time the first day we met, yet you planned my birthday in such a beautiful way. This is the first time I got a surprise at midnight since my parents death. Also, one more thing . I love pasta. I don't know whether you knew it or you made it just like that but today I was reminded of my mum when I tasted the one you made. Zhan, thank you so much for everything. I feel blessed to have you. I don't know, how my day would have been had there been anyone else in your place, but I can be sureof one thing, it wouldn't have been as nice as this._

_Also, I loved the gift. Thank you Xiao Zhan. Thank you So Much._

_Yibo. "_

"Oh Yibo. Why are you like this?" He sighed deeply. Those words have taken a space in Zhan's heart. Those few words just thanking him for his surprise, for his gift, they said it was Yibo who was blessed but Zhan felt the other way round. But, the most hurtful thing was that Yibo looked at him just as his roommate and nothing else and even if he did they weren't a match made in heaven. Even if they came together they would never be blessed by the Gods. Zhan and Yibo were supposed to be nemesis not love-birds. What a star crossed love story would it be if it ever happens. He couldn't help the thoughts which were flooding his mind, he had to let them out so he texted Lulu, agreeing to meet her an hour before Yibo would be picking them all up for dinner. The rest of the day just went by. Zhan, as the lazy ass he was kept slumbering in and out of sleep. He had planned of completing his painting which he had started last time but now he didn't feel like it. He had a different muse now. He wanted to paint nothing else than him. That flawless skin, those beautiful round eyes, that sharp nose, those full lips, those lios which gave out such a radiant smile which could brighten an entire room. But he can't.. Or maybe he could. It was Yibo's birthday. He had the perfect excuse to paint him atleast today. He jumped off the bed the very idea had filled him up with energy. He took his easel and oil paints and put them near the window. He started with the background, the only colours he thought would suit Yibo's aura was the colour of clear sky, light blue. That's what he started with. He still had four hours in hand before he would meet with Lulu. They were less. Zhan usually took a lot of time to complete his painting, and of course he wouldn't be completing it today, all in one go was so not Zhan but when he stepped back, the easel was covered with a beautiful painting of the right profile of Yibo's face with the light blue background, white shirt, his hair extended on his forehead and a black stud pierced in his ears. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a smile to die for. When Zhan glanced at the clock, he was shocked, this painting was completed in record time. He had taken just three hours for this portrait which probably was one of his best ones. He didn't do portraits, they weren't just his things, he was more of a landscape, scenery or abstract kind of a person. But this one right in front of him was going to become one his favorites. Yes, he had favorites in his own creations as well. The only thing it lacked was the artist's name. Zhan very carefully scribbled his name as tiny as possible at the place where Yibo's heart should have been had this painting been a little shoulder down. He was satisfied with his work that he wanted it to show it to the world. He had written his name over Yibo's heart. At least in his own work, in his own world, Yibo had his name on his heart and that was enough for Xiao Zhan. He had exactly an hour before he will be meeting Lulu. He decided to clear all the mess he had created while painting and freshen up. Lulu has seen him in pretty worse conditions thn this but there's no way he will be facing Yibo like this. No.. Not today at least. After a light shower he made his bed and went down his room for a light stroll. Lulu had asked him to come to the university park for 'the talk'. Yibo won't be coming to the uni for picking them up at least for an hour. He sat down on the bench under the Indian Cork tree. It was a full moon night. The view of the tree was mesmerizing. The tree with it's white leaves basked in the soft moonlight made it look as if it was covered in silver. The clear night sky with all the stars just added upto the beauty . He was appreciating the beauty when he smelled Lulu's perfume. There she was. Across the park in her black tail coat paired with a white t-shirt and skinny jeans. He always wondered how Lulu managed to move around so swiftly even in those killer heels she always wore. His sister had the right amount of sassiness mingled with elegance.

"Oi Lover boy. Stop ogling at your sister. "

Zhan was taken back with the way Lulu addressed him.

"What? Lover boy? Who? " Zhan asked not making any eye contact. 

"Zhanzhan, do we really need to do this? You Pretending that there's nothing and then me pointing out how different you were last night and then finally you confiding? Won't it be better to directly come to the point. Eh?"

Zhan couldn't say anything to this. Lulu has seen him grow up. He can lie to anyone but her. But, there's nothing to say. He has a crush on his roommate who is supposedly a vampire hunter. Saying this in mind itself is so stupid, how will it sound coming out of the mouth?

"Are you seriously worried about me judging you? YOU are scared of being judged by ME of all people"

She said emphasising on the pronouns. "What's wrong ZhanZhan?"

"You remember the time when I lost my parents and you lost uncle? When I saw how difficult it was for Auntie to accept the reality, it was then when I had decided I would never let myself be attached so much to anyone. Then, Wen Ning came. We became friends. He was my closest friend. He was someone I deeply cared for after you and Auntie, but, he also soon left me. He was also taken away. It's been two decades since we have lost Ning. Yet, that space in my heart is filled with him. I have always felt content in the little company I had. Always stayed alone. I never felt any void. Until, I started living with Yibo. We hardly talked in the first week and I know it's just the second week of us staying together, but, in this short span also he has become a magnet to me. I am like a falling object and he is the gravitational force. Even if I try I won't be able to stay away from him. Finally, after spending so many decades my heart wanted to beat for someone but it can't. It's not in his destiny to be loved back by someone he loves. Being loved back is still a far possibility. It can't even think of keeping that person in there because the person it wants to beat for is the one who will strike it to halt once he gets to know about our true identity."

With tears in his eyes Zhan looked up at Lulu's face which had an understanding look. "ZhanZhan, Qing had told me about your conjectures regarding Yibo. And let's suppose that he is a hunter. So what? Do they not have hearts? ZhanZhan, sweetheart, it's not that he won't love you back because of what you are. Be comfortable in your skin. What do you think, he might not know about who we are already? If you have forgotten, their senses are as advanced as ours. He lets you come close to you. He doesn't see you as any threat. Yibo is a nice person. He is really someone you deserve and who deserves you. Talk to him, get to know him, and when there's enough understanding between the two of you let him know who you are. Zhan, as much as I have seen Yibo, he is not someone who enjoys skinship, yet he let you hug him last night and not just that he hugged you himself as well. Sobbed on your shoulders. Even, if he hasn't figured out who we are, that's because he has put his guards down and in the profession he is,losing guard is equivalent to losing life. But I have never seen him scared or nervous in your presence that means he trusts you. He trusts you with his life and you also need to do the same. Rest all, the future, your destinies are a matter for later. Don't let your worries for the future ruin your present. Okay?"

Whatever Lulu said had a point. They need to know each other. They need to talk. And if there's a Slightest chance of zhan having Yibo in his life he would like to take it

. ~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year dear readers!!!   
> May the year ahead be joyful and prosperous for all.. 
> 
> This is the first update of 2021.  
> I wanted to update sooner but my exam schedule didn't allow me 
> 
> Thank you all for dropping by. Your comments and kudos really mean a lot to me.

Yibo woke up to the vibrations of his phone. Opening half-eye he saw the caller id showing Haikuan's name. 

"I am up." He said. 

"No, you aren't. Get out of the bed and meet us in an hour." Said Haikuan. 

Yibo was still tired from his yesterday's exertion. Why he felt physically tired was understandable but why did the thought of Zhan with someone else ate his insides was still to be solved. 

"We are waiting. Hurry up" Flashed a message on his phone. 

Slowly he got out of the bed and went to the cupboard. He decided to wear a blue jacket along with ripped denims. While he was in shower, he heard the noise of Zhan's alarm. Zhan usually woke up with the first few rings. The alarm was getting louder so he thought of getting out and switching it off. When he walked out he saw Zhan was still sleeping peacefully, with no signs of being disturbed by the background noise. He couldn't move himself from that place. The sight in front of him was too engrossing. His roommate, seemed to have reduced 10 years while being asleep. And that smile on his face made him look ethereal.Zhan was smiling in his dream. What was it that made him smile? Could it be Yibo? Slowly Zhan began to stir but Yibo was too enchanted to look away. Zhan woke up cursing his alarm clock. The dream indeed was beautiful he noted once Zhan nodded in agreement with his words. But why a sad smile? If the dream was sweet why did Zhan have that forlorn look on his face? With that thought he left the room. 

Since, he was in hostel he had no car or bike of his own. Thus, he had to reach the administrative building by train. He was running late and thus wished to find train on the platform. He wished he could have asked for something else other than a train on the platform, perhaps, it could have also been granted. He reached Starlight Drive. The office was disguised in the local residential area of Alsaka. Not just here, in all the towns in certain localities they had gateway to the main administrative building. A touch on certain marks on the ground between two houses would lead the hunters in. Yibo had always found it very interesting and later was amazed to see a similar concept in his favourite fantasy series as well. As he walked in, he noticed the changes from his last visit. 

Unlike last time, this time the walls had birthday banners, which were covered with wanted posters earlier. The entire room basked in light blue light. The desks and chairs arranged in a corner the beds in the middle, the classic arrangement in the leisure months. He smiled looking at the familiar faces. He had spent his entire childhood here. In this very building with so many people. Some were lost in the previous quests and some new were added in the years which followed his arrival. He loved them all and they loved him back. 

"Yibo, my boy. It's been so long. How are you? How is university? How are your classes going on?" Asked Lan Yi. The head administrator. Though his boss, she has always treated Yibo like her son, more like a grandson. 

"Everything's excellent Gran. The university, the classes, everything. How are you?"

"What about your roommate? Heard you have one. Does he know who you are or what you do for a living? " Asked Su She. Yibo's younger cousin. 

"Roommate? Yibo, dear, have you checked on him? He is safe, right? You don't know how these blood suckers can be all friendly and warm and then just finish you off in one go. You won't even realise if the one in front of you is actually one of them before you become there meal" Said Lan Yi. 

"Gran, don't worry. My roommate is amazing. He is very caring and very nice to me."

"Make sure you are not the pig who will be slaughtered this Thanksgiving." Su She said with an evil smirk and left everyone hanging. 

They all then cut the cake and soon enough Yibo was dragged out by Haikuan. 

"I want you to meet someone. He is my colleague. I have known him for half a year now. And trust me he is the most amazing person you will meet." Haikuan said while dragging Yibo to his car. 

They went to the McDonald's a few blocks away. The person was not a hunter and thus Haikuan couldn't bring him in the admin building. But meeting in McD was fine as well. Yibo loved Mc Maharaja Burger. The idea of opening a mouth wide enough to bite the burger in one go has been quite a fascinating for him, he still liked doing all that stuff. 

They sat on a table at the last row on the first floor after taking their order. Haikuan had ordered for the other person as well. They must have spent quite a reasonable amount of time together to know about each other's preferences. They sat quite for a while and then Haikuan startes beaming with smile. Yibo had never seen him smiling this radiant and then he turned around to look at the cause. A small man was walking towards them. His head held high, a smile on his face along with dimples on his cheeks. He was introduced as Meng Yao. Yibo wasn't sure if it was the lights playing trick or did Yao's expressions actually changed when he looked at Yibo. 

"Happy Birthday Yibo" He said, producing a gloved hand to Yibo. 

"Thank you" Yibo said shaking the produced hand. 

There was something sinister about this guy his instincts told him. Yibo had come across this face. But, where? He looked around the same age as Haikuan that would mean around 25. But, in the recent years he hasn't been a socialising one. He hardly met anyone. In fact he was in one of the regions where hardly anyone visited. Then, where could he have met him? He continued wondering as they all sat around and soon the thought disappeared at the back of his mind with all the chattering going around him. The rest of the day went on smoothly. Haikuan told him about a lot of cases he had encountered with Yao and how amazing and quick witted the other man was. Yibo was happy for Haikuan. Haikuan was like that elder brother Yibo never had. He was glad to see him so happy and elated. They had finished all of the food on their table already and since sitting there wouldn't have looked proper they moved out near the Sandrew Falls which was quite a distance away but was definitely a beauty to behold. It was also known as the Lava falls as during dusk or dawn, when the sun was near the horizon and it's light reflected it would really give out the view of molten lava falling from the top of the boulders. They then went back to the nearest train station. Haikuan insisted Yibo to take his car as he had to take his friends out. It was a black SUV. Big enough to fit his entire group and thus Yibo agreed but on condition of dropping the two eldermen before. 

As Yibo entered the University his eyes fell on two looming figures in the park. He recognised one as Lulu and the other one looking exquisite under the moonlight, his roommate. He thought of going upto them but later receded as they seemed to be lost in some deep conversation and if he saw correctly, it seemed that Zhan was crying. He couldn't help wondering about the cause. It has now become a habit for Yibo to worry for Zhan. Even while he could be in middle of something, his mind would shift to those loose hair strands falling on Zhan's neck, that lip he worried in between his teeeth whenever he was analytically thinking upon something or to his eyes which lit up everytime he came up with an idea and his smile which could make even a dead man's heart beat in a thudding pace. Yibo wasn't sure of his feelings towards Zhan, but one thing he was certain was that they were anything but platonic. 

Later in the night, they all went to the club, swayed their bodies to the music and were awed to see Yibo owning the stage. Not just them but everyone around them seemed to have frozen as Yibo moved himself to the beats. After a heavy dinner they retired to their rooms. 

The weeks which followed were all very busy. With the six of them buried in their laptops for their assignments and side by side working on their major project paper which they will have to give at the end of the year for a proof reading which, if approved will be finally taken into submission once they get done with their respective degrees. Yet, amidst all this, Yibo was grateful for one thing and that was he got to spend a lot of time with Xiao Zhan. With all the upcoming deadlines everyone was always packed up on weekends as well but Xiao Zhan liked a little break in a while. They would sometimes go to the nearest cafe for a cup of coffee or a nice place which Yibo had looked up to eat something. Some days they would just take a stroll in the garden or near the St. Peter's Lake. Yibo was especially delighted the day Zhan had given him a portrait of Yibo which he himself had painted. Yibo had observed how in the tiniest of fonts Zhan had written his name over Yibo's heart. That made his heart swell. It was just a small gesture but it meant many things to Yibo, perhaps they still had a chance, perhaps his feelings were being returned and the other man was as good as hiding them as him. Because he remembers catching Xiao Zhan looking towards him with a strange emotion in his eyes, Zhan would forget major details which needed to be kept in mind in the format of their assignments but would never forget the smallest of things Yibo had told him. That was strange for sure but Yibo never wanted to confront the other man or confess his own feelings. Many a times he did want to speak his heart out but then somewhere lurking in his mind was the thought that if the feelings weren't mutual, a confession might end every beautiful moment they are yet to experience in the future but amongst those voice there was a feeble voice saying, if they are returned you can have the life of your dreams so buck up and say it out. 

×××××××××××

September was ending. The evening air has begun to feel cold. In a far away land from the university campus, a man was sitting on his desk, his room surrounded completely in darkness. He seemed to be waiting for a call or message as he kept checking his phone again and again. But to his vain, there was none. He heard the whistling sound of an Eagle and opened the window but just let his fully covered hand out for receiving whatever the bird was carrying. It was a letter written in blood. 

" _My lord, we have found him. He has been hiding for quite a while now but it seems he doesn't take us seriously anymore.He is still the kind hearted jerk he was. I have been following him for a while now. Seems he has got himself a lover. This time you won't be defeated my Lord. He will meet the same fate as his parents. Your powers will be acknowledged by all. You will be known to all. The world will bow down to you. We await your arrival."_

The reader banged his fist on the desk kept in front of him in triumph and gave out an evil laugh. Finally, he has found him. After all they did to protect him for so many years he will finally meet his fate he has been defying for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of those days when Xiao Zhan and Yibo would go out for an evening stroll. Soon, they will be done with all the assignments and would be able to take a break. It's been very long since he had gone hunting as well. It has started showing its effects. A slightly arduous work would make him pant. These small walks also were difficult for him but he couldn't deny himself to be present with Yibo, he loved these days. Today they were near the lake. Yibo had insisted of going out from the campus. They first went to the cafe ,had their latte and then walked to the lake. Yibo had gone looking for the vendor who often sold baked meatbuns nearby and Zhan was sitting on a bench. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a sound of something being ripped. His animal instincts rose up. Focusing on the sound he realised it was coming from behind the bushes. He strode towards them. There amongst the green mat of grass were droplets of red. Seeing blood was nothing new for him but he wasn't ready for what laid ahead. It was a dead body. It was ripped in two. From the uniform Zhan recognised him as a security officer in the park. His face was completely destroyed with nail marks. What could have done this? He got the answer when he moved his eyes towards his neck. There were two holes punctured. And the star sign near them brought back old memories to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the signature of the Ramirez Clan.

The Ramirez were the most vicious clan amongst the Vampires. And if they are here, this isn't going to be the only body to be found. The last time this clan hunted, an entire village had nothing but heaps of corpses. Zhan gathered his strength and fled the site. He needed to inform his people. They all will have to hunt. As soon as possible. There's no way these vamps would not come for their loved ones. He suddenly was reminded of Yibo. It's been so long since he had left. Why hasn't he returned? 

Zhan started moving frantically. Eyes searching as far as they could. Ears on full alert to hear at least a tinge of Yibo's voice. But he got nothing. He called on Yibo's cellphone but it wouldn't just get connected. He has started panting. He needed energy. He needed support. Just as he felt that he was about to fall, he felt two hands steadying him from behind. It was Yibo, even in this state he will have to have amnesia to forget how he smelled. He drifted to darkness as Yibo lifted him in his arms. 

"YIBO" He yelled jolting up on his bed. His bed? How did he reach here? He looked around and saw a worried Yibo and pale Lulu who was being supported by Wen Qing. It was in these kinds of moment he felt grateful for Qing's presence. She was strong and steady even in the weakest of days. 

"Yibo, you okay? What took you so long?"

"The vendor had to use the washroom. He was alone with the cart today. His wife was sick so he asked me to look out for him. But what happened to you? Why were you panicking so much You look so pale and were so cold and so light" There was worry in Yibo's eyes. He was wondering what to say when Yibo's phone rang into life and he had to go out. 

"Zhan, what's wrong?"asked Lulu

" The Ramirezs. They are here, in town. I saw a body, it was ripped so bad. His face all scrapped. A security officer at the lake."He said shaking. 

The world seemed to have stopped for the two ladies infront of him. Qing horrified by the tension the news brought and Lulu, she seemed lost. It was then when realisation hit Zhan. Lulu's boyfriend was a human and he was out there. Exposed. 

"We need to hunt" All three of them said in unison. When they looked at each other, a look of understanding passed between them. They decided to leave in an hour. But what would he say to Yibo was a major question. 

"Zhanzhan, we will figure out something. Have this soup first. You need energy. It's beetroot to conceal the color with some spices to overcome the smell." When he drank the soup, he felt a little of his strength coming back to him. He was reminded of the first time he had met Lulu, that day also she had taken the pain of visiting the butcher to get some blood and was on the receiving end of a questioning look. She didn't care. Lulu was all gentle and sweet but when situation demanded she could turn into a lioness ready to pounce on anyone in order to protect her cubs. 

Zhan smiled at her with gratitude as he emptied the flask. Yes, it wasn't a glass but a flask. A glass would not have had any effect on Zhan right now and Lulu knew it well. 

"We will tell him that there's a family emergency. Stop worrying and pack your bag." Qing said ruffling Zhan's hair. 

As Zhan started putting things in his bag the door opened and Yibo walked in looking distorted. 

"Family Emergency" They all said at once. 

"Of course" Yibo said wryly. 

What was with that tone. Zhan wondered. Yibo had busied himself in his work and was not even sparing Xiao Zhan a glance as he packed his things up. This was new and it worried Zhan. What could have happened suddenly? Whose call was it? Zhan stopped to take one last look at Yibo before he walked out. Neither Yibo nor he himself bid good bye. Perhaps, this was the beginning of the end. Zhan sighed. 

~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day outside. Clear sky, bright sunlight. Since they were nearing the middle of October the sun heat wasn't that scorching, if at all it was anything, it was soothing. Yibo and Zhan were finally done with their drafts and had submitted. The day could be used for some relaxation so he asked Zhan to come with him for a stroll. The work these days have taken a toll on Zhan's health. He looked pale and tired and deprived of nutrition. At least that's what Yibo thought. In the passing days, they have had countless strolls together some with conversation, some just walking side by side in silence. 

Yibo really was thankful to have someone as Zhan as his roommate. He couldn't have asked for anyone better than him. And no matter how he tried to be ignorant about his feelings, his heart wouldn't just stop somersaulting everytime Zhan helped him out with something, or somehow when their fingers would brush. His head was occupied by all these things as he matched strides along the river bed with his roommate. 

"Would you like to have a meatbun?" He asked Zhan. 

"Sure."

"You look tired. Just sit here by the bench and I will go and get it. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled that smile which always made Yibo's heart jump. 

When he reached the stall the vendor was alone. 

"Hello kid, want the regular? How come are you alone today? Where's your friend?"

" Hey there. Yeah, would take the regular. My friend is a bit tired so he is waiting by the bench. What about your wife?"

"Aah… . She is sick." He said handing over the heated buns. 

"Do you mind looking the stall. I will be back in a moment. Can you?"

"Sure."

The vendor and his wife were the only people Zhan and Yibo interacted outside the university. They were a sweet couple and were about to have a baby which often kept the wife at home. Yibo really liked both of them. 

The day he saw Zhan's eyes lighting up on knowing about the pregnancy Zhan had told him how much he loved kids and that day Yibo had dreamt of a house in the countryside with a lake view. A kid playing in the garden with him and a man whose head was lying on Yibo's lap. The man was Xiao Zhan and the kid was theirs. It was such a sweet dream that Yibo didn't want to leave the bed that day. He just wanted to sleep and continue his dream. If this could only be possible in dream he would better never wake up. 

The vendor was back as soon as Yibo gulped down the last bite of the meatbun which was supposedly Zhan's. Taking a new pair he moved back to the bench but stopped walking midway as he saw Zhan. He looked paler than before and was panting heavily, as soon as their eyes met Zhan's body swayed but Yibo was fast enough to catch the fragile body before it hit the ground. He carried Zhan to their room and called the first person that came to his mind. Lulu. Within ten minutes Lulu and Qing were standing at his door. Lulu had told him not to call the doctor in a commanding way and he thus had not option but to comply. 

"We were on the way here when you called. How is he? Is he awake?" Asked Lulu nervously. 

"He is still asleep. His body as cold and still as dead. Has this happened before?"

"Once. Just once." Said Qing quietly. who now looked as if she was just reminded of a disturbing past. Yibo observed how lost her eyes had become. It was his first time seeing the bubbly and chirpy Qing so quiet. But even while battling her own inner thoughts she never let go of Lulu's hand, even when she poured a bowl of soup and kept near Zhan's table. 

"It's smell always does wonders. Would you like some?" Asked Lulu. 

Yibo shook his head in denial. Just then Zhan shot up on his bed yelling Yibo's name. He asked what took him long and as Yibo asked what was troubling Zhan, his phone came into life. Yibo would have avoided the call had it been on his normal call card but this one was on the card he used for work. It was still early to receive any case, still he went out of of his room and received it. It was a panicked Lan Yi. 

"Yibo!! Oh My God!! What took you so long? Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice shaking. Lan Yi was known for her composure and if she was distressed the news he was going to receive definitely wasn't good. 

"I am fine Gran. But what's wrong with you? You sound so troubled. Everything okay?"

"Oh Yibo, son, I am good. We received a case. Near your university. Some place called St. Peter's lake. Are you aware of it? I have forwarded you the pictures. Have a look"

Just then Yibo's phone vibrated. As he opened the pictures, he felt his entire world crashing down. How could this be possible? How could this happen after so many years that too NOW when he was happy and finally living his life which he so far just managed. It wasn't the way the body was ripped which troubled him. It was the mark. The very same star Mark his parents bodies had after they were hunted. Could it be possible? Can they be the same people? 

"Gr.. Gran, do you think it's the same group? The one which killed my… " He couldn't complete hia sentence. 

"I think the same Yibo. The mark hadn't been seen since then. So I can't be sure but the way the body has been treated is the same. I suppose it is."

"The uniform tells the man was a security officer. When did you get to know?"

"An hour."

An hour? He was there at St. Peter's an hour ago. How could he not hear anything. He was always on alert except, his eyes flooded with the images from 1200 years ago, those close and hungry eyes. Those blood stained lips. 

"Yibo.. Yibo are you there?" He heard Lan Yi calling his name on the phone. 

"Yes. I am." He tried sounding as calm as possible. He couldn't let Lan Yo worry about him. 

"I know it's a very sensitive thing for you and I don't even know if it's a good idea or not?"

"Hand me the case. Don't worry." He said cutting her mid-way. "Also, Gran, if that's all you had to talk I would like to end it here. I had a long day." He said keeping away the tremble in his voice as much as possible.

"Okay kid. Take care. Just promise me one thing you won't go around looking for them. You will follow the protocol and act only when asked to okay?"

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants me dead Gran. Rest assured I won't bring any trouble upon myself."

With that their call ended. Yibo sat down there itself. His legs no longer had the strength to keep him steady. 

_ "You don't know how these blood suckers can be all friendly and warm and then just finish you off in one go. You won't even realise if the one in front of you is actually one of them before you become there meal"  _

Lan Yi 's words from his birthday came back to his mind. He was fooled. He fell for the tricks of a blood sucker. He fell for the man who made him an orphan. His heart still refused to believe that behind those warm doe eyes was a monster. A monster which spared no one. Could it be him this time as well? He was there. And Yibo was gone for a span of time though not long but how much time does it require to rip someone apart? He thought now sobbing harder than before. He could have prevented the attack. Had he resisted the temptation of the meat bun the officer would have stayed alive. But how long can he prevent the attacks by just being in the other man's company. The world was large and many were exposed. If anything which could end this would be his death. His rational mind thought. But the emotional one said that Xiao Zhan looked as good as dead today. Could it really be him? He was panting so hard when they met, his entire body cold, so COLD. 

Yibo was then reminded of the time when Zhan had gone home for a weekend. Could he have gone for a hunt? The way he glowed after his return, could it be because of a life he had mercilessly taken. If that was true then today it couldn't have been Zhan. He looked nothing like the last time. He looked so frail and weak as even a light breeze would blow him away. As his thoughts were fighting amongst themselves he decided to take a major step. He has to end it. But, Zhan wasn't alone inside. Are Qing and Lulu aware about this? Do they know who Zhan really is or have they also been fooled by him over the years.

Lulu can't be fooled. Zhan had told him that Lulu had known him for his entire life, if that was true then one thing was sure. Lulu also was a vampire. No way would a human not notice how the body of a vampire doesn't change over the years. How they don't age. Yibo was now tensed more than ever. Not just Zhan and Lulu but Qing was also one of them. He had befriended a group of the most heinous of the bloodsuckers and he can't even do anything to them now. He will be outnumbered. Even if he dies fighting them it would be no good. They will flee from this place or else hide his body and nobody would know where he disappeared and the world will still be exposed to the threat. He needs to plan everything very carefully. 

When he entered the room he saw Zhan packing his things.

"Family Emergency. " They said. He really wanted to pull out the diamond cutter from his cupboard and stab the monsters in front of him. But he couldn't.

All he managed to say was a dry "of course".

He first needs to make sure everyone else is safe and then take down his nemesis with him. He sat on his bed and was going through the pictures Lan Yi had sent. From the corner of his eyes he saw the trio leaving. None of them uttered a word. 

The man Yibo fell for turned out to be his nemesis. It's not that he didn't have an idea of Zhan being a Vampire but somewhere the thought never bothered him. He never thought it would be this bad until today when he finally saw what his roommate was capable of. His love story has to end even before it could start. Xiao Zhan was nothing more to him now. He gave out a loud cry and crashed sobbing into his pillow harder than ever. 

The one he shares his room with is not someone he has fallen for, it's someone he has hated for a long time. It's someone because of whom Yibo couldn't have his childhood. It's someone because of whom he could never know what parental support meant. Any feeling for that man other than hatred would be inequitable to all the things he lost. His mind told him, but his heart was still reluctant to believe that someone whose smile was as warm as the bonfire in winter, someone whose hug was as comforting as a snuggly blanket could harm in more ways than one. With the internal battle going on between his thoughts and tears falling down continuously he didn't realise when he fell into the deep abyss of sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~

It was late afternoon when the three of them finally reached the hunting grounds. All three of them were tensed not because they were there for a hunt but because the nutrition they required would mean great harm to the fauna. 

"Do you think we will be able to keep up with their strength with the animal blood? Asked a worried Qing. 

" The last time we had a battle we had some humans who helped us. Over time with so many rumours spreading about us we can't expect support from anyone. Moreover, the Hunters would never spare our lives not that they will now but we can't have humans to feed on them like last time. Can we?" Asked Zhan. 

"What? You people fed on humans? Your clan the one which has like forever seemed vegetarian has fed on humans too? How come none of us know?" Exclaimed Qing. 

"Those were tough times. We had just lost our parents. Mom was distraught. And poor Zhan he could do nothing but remain strong to hold the reins of the Kingdom together." Lulu answered looking into oblivion. 

"I don't know the entire thing. What and how did it happen ? As far as I know, your clan and the Ramirez were close. How come the biggest battle in history took place between you two clans?" Asked a curious Qing. 

"Those were good days. The kingdom was peaceful. Zhan was recently made the crown prince, my uncle being the King. Zhan's twin brother and Aunt along with my parents were living a happy life. Our words were the law of the land. We and the Ramirez were connected through trade. They supplied us with timber, scents. Everything was good and green. One day our accountant found a mistake in the trade. He said the Ramirez actually were committing fraud. They took more amount and sent less goods. The person in charge on the Ramirez side was punished but much later when the similar thing happened it was discovered that it was actually our accountant who was responsible. The jail Superintendant was ordered to let the Ramirez's incharge be freed but it was too late. He was weak when sent to the jail. Though his offence was forgery he was kept in prison made for heinous crimes like brutal murder. He wasn't given blood and the silver in the prison bars made it worse. He could not survive in such weak condition without food and in silver, he died. But the man's son felt betrayed. He wanted revenge. He thus started killing the citizens of our kingdom. He was a ferocious vampire. By the time the palace was informed water was already above the level. Uncle and Father had never insisted on a tight security, Ramirez took advantage of it and started infiltrating their members in our kingdom as well as palace. One evening when me and Zhan were away on a hunt we heard the news of the King's death. Both of us refused to believe. We were just twelve then. We ran at a lightening fast pace but all went in vain. When we reached our kingdom, everything was burnt down. The spot where once stood our majestic palace were just some ashed remnants amongst which sat my mother completely silent. She had just lost her entire family. Zhan started looking for his brother but very soon we realised we were the only ones of the royal family left. " Lulu sighed. Tears silently staining her cheeks. She wiped a few of them and then continued 

"We were given shelter by a human family down the mountain on which our palace was. Perhaps, they knew our identity and thus allowed us to take blood from them. Feeding on humans were against our principles,But we needed to survive and every jungle, every nook and corner of the Kingdom was being searched for the peers of the realm. A few days later when all of us had enough strength we called in help. Zhan was recognised as the new King and my Mother taught us all the tactics we needed to know. With the help of the other clans we somehow managed to make the Ramirez flee from our place but that way we went too easy on them. Around two centuries later the human family which had helped us was brutally murdered by them. They had been fed by us. Thus, were partially immortal. They couldn't be killed just like that. We had kept them undercover for so long.. So..l..looooong" Lulu finally broke down. Her shoulders were shaking, with both hands she covered her face. " I am sorry. I won't be able to continue further. She said through her sobs."

Qing held her fragile figure in her arms. Moving her fingers in circles on her back which always calmed Lulu down. She wanted to know more. Her thoughts were probably heard by Zhan because the very next moment after Lulu had calmed down a bit, he started continuing in a heavy voice. 

"The family was kept under cover for quite a long time by us. Word had snuck somehow that the royal family was given shelter by some mortals. We knew that Ramirez were a threat to them. But, the man of the house insisted to let them be on their own. Their number had increased to three then. The lady had given birth to a lovely little boy. He was slowly growing up. Thanks to all the vampirism he indirectly received. He was twelve, the same age as me when the terrible thing happened to all of them. We had grown into full vampires by then. They were escorted out by us. Our guards secretly kept a watch on them. I still remember the day very vividly. On the south of the kingdom a dispute between villages had broken out due to which I had to leave the palace along with Lulu. Aunt was still undergoing PTSD( post-traumatic stress disorder). She was too weak for a excursion and was thus left behind. The place where we had started living was a small 3-bedroom house which was strongly guarded. We left but the fight had taken a violent turn till we reached and we required reinforcements. Removing the guards from our home was considered too dangerous thus our undercover officers left the family's side. This was the worst decision made by my Sepoy General. A bait had been set for us and we like fools had fallen for it. Just as the guards left, a day later the heads of the man and the lady reached our home. We got no news about their child. One thing was sure he was alive or at least for a while he was or he was also killed. The family which stood by us through our darkest days lost their everything. Their kindness was returned with their lives. We should have been careful.  **I** should have been careful." Zhan said his voice fading away. 

"We then completely took down the Ramirez then. There was no way we could've let them go this time. That was the last we heard of them until now. " Said Zhan looking straight into Qing's eyes. 

When his misty ones met Qing's worried ones a moment of understanding passed between them. 

"Why do you think they are back now? They couldn't be holding the grudge against you till today? Or can they?" Asked Qing. 

"I don't have even a slightest bit of idea of what they did in the last 1200 years. Not even a single case came which looked like Ramirez's work." Zhan answered. 

"The sun is setting. We should be on move now. Remember the bigger the better and don't let your guards down. Who knows what the jungle has in it for us. " They heard Lulu saying as she started prepping for the hunt. 

It wasn't as smooth as well. The animals were more alert than before. Every group seemed to be anticipating threat. Lulu was right. The jungle indeed wasn't safe. Someone has disturbed their peace why else would the diurnal animals still stay awake at night? 

The trio was well versed in understanding the animals. Even their blood tasted different this time. 

"I have read adrenaline slightly changes the blood composition. Not entirely. It's unnoticeable but if you pay close attention, the taste isn't the same as always. They have always sensed danger whenever we have hunted them but this time the level is more. They have been frightened for a long time now." Qing said dipping fingers in each Zhan and Lulu's share to check if her theory was right. 

As discussed earlier they definitely were having a very big share. The earlier concept of sharing a hunt together wasn't kept on this time. They all had their respective meal. 

Though none of them said anything regarding this, but it was a silent promise of keeping each other and as many possible safe as they recharged themselves. 

Zhan was standing alone near the lake. He needed some time to let everything sink in. The reappearing of Ramirez Clan, the attack, him fainting and how he and Yibo last met. The sound of a breaking twig brought him back to his surroundings. He turned around, taking stance for attack when he heard Qing's voice

"Whoa!! You look ready for a fight." She said and then laughed it off. Turning on her serious mide she continued "Their appearance has taken a toll on Lulu. She didn't just drink a lot today but also has filled in a lot of bottles with blood. This is the first time I have seen her texting Zixuan every half an hour for some absurd reasons."

"Of course she will be worried Qing. They have been together for so long now. It will be five years next month since they officially started dating, and then before that 3 years of friendship. She is bound to be worried about him. I hate to agree but he is the only one my sister looks forward to have a future with."

Qing nodded her head in agreement. Swallowing down something she wanted to say she also started looking at the lake.

"Spit it out already. What are you thinking?" A troubled voice asked. 

"Zhanzhan… are you ready? For everything ? The future ahead is like a thin ice and the only option we have is to walk on it. The Hunters might already have started their investigation. I know how you feel about Yibo. Be strong Zhan. You got this. 

With this conversation they went back to their campsite. 

It took a lot many toss and turns for Zhan to finally find a comfortable position to sleep. 

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual and everyone. But he didn't feel lethargic, all he felt was being refreshed. It had little to do with the ample amount of blood he had the previous day. The main reason was his dream. He couldn't remember the entire thing completely. Just a husky voice whispering in his ears, 

" _ Zhan- Ge, Didi ai ni". _

With a smile plastered on his lips he fished out his phone from his pocket. There were some messages from Li and Zhuocheng and some in the class group. He had left in the middle of the week.

Through chats he got to know about the planning of Halloween going on in their class. He was sad to have not received any message from his roommate. In the recent weeks they have developed a habit of texting each other frequently. Even when one would just go to the cafeteria or to some professor they would text each other but today Zhan had none. This disturbed him. The way Yibo let them go yesterday and this radio silence, something wasn't right. He couldn't wait to go down the grounds and ask him face to face as they would stay for sometime at his Aunt's place before going to the university. It's been long since they met and the reappearance of Ramirez is something she must definitely be made aware of. 

When he opened Yibo's chat he was online. Seeing typing under his name made his heart swell. He waited for another ten minutes but to his dismay nothing came. He then thought of initiating the conversation himself. 

_ "Yibo, what are your plans for Halloween? What are you going to dress up as?" _

The ticks on WhatsApp immediately turned Blue. His heart again did a somersault. Yibo had his chatroom open. After waiting for a while when nothing came made Zhan worried. This has never happened before. Even in their busiest of schedule, Yibo texted him back as soon as he read. But, he didn't get much time to think about it as Lulu and Qing were up now and wrapping up the campsite. 

Soon, they left for Zhan's Aunt place. Zhan's Aunt Nie Sukhi was nothing like a woman her age is supposed to be not that any human managed to live down for centuries but yes, Sukhi was in her late sixties. And as compared to all the women her human age who lived around her were nothing compared to her. She still carried the aura a fresh grass around her. With her tall and straight posture she was the embodiment of elegance. Lulu had inherited all her good and bad genes. Yes, Sukhi was not someone to be messed with. She was a calm and composed person but the cuckoo may start singing a different song if she is provoked. 

"Lulu,Zhan, Qing!!! It's so good to see you. I thought you forgot about this old hag of yours" She exclaimed crushing all three of them in a bear hug 

"C'mon mum, you are anything but old. And hag, the word is not even distantly related to you." Lulu said brushing her words off. 

"So, what brings the three of you here? Something good or bad? Well, the last time you all were here I was told about Lulu's affair with a human. Which one of you is it this time? Qing or is it you Zhan?"

A tint of pink rose to his cheeks as his aunt questioned him. 

"Oh My God!! Who is it? A charming girl or a handsome prince?" She asked elbowing him. 

Zhan couldn't help getting redder with every word she spoke. But, now wasn't the time for that and this wasn't something even remotely possible. 

"Auntie, we have bad news."

The sentence alone was able to dampen her spirits. She looked with glassy eyes towards the trio. 

"The Ramirezs are back."

The three of them saw Sukhi stumbling backwards as the words sunk into her. But the shock on her face was gone as soon as it had come and now it was maintained in her usual calm and composed demeanor. 

"Good thing you are back. There are bad times ahead and of course family comes first. We must stay together and protect each other. I will talk to someone at the university and make arrangements for your distance learning."

Though Sukhi spoke all of these with a calm face but the children knew her better. The last time these people were seen, she had been robbed of her everything. In fact, they had expected something like this. 

"Mumma, we can't hide. We need to face them. We need to finish this for once and for all. We might not be as heinous or vicious as them but mum we are the strongest ones. Also, we aren't this time. We have allies. We have people who trust us, who back us and also, out in the workd are also people we deeply care about."

Lulu tried convincing her mother. The bond between them had become stronger after that incident afterall they had none but themselves to confide and support.

"Mumma, Zixuan knows about us. He is still with me. With us. And we need to be there for people who had our backs no matter what. We have lived this life depending on so many humans. The officers who erased our existence from their records, our friends over the years. I just want you to know we are not kids anymore, though you might still see us as the weak, naive teenagers we were back then, but that incident took place eons ago. You don't need to worry about our safety. Have faith in us. Let us be helpful to those who have helped us all along. More than us, it's the humans who needs protection."

"Auntie, Lulu is right. We are strong enough to protect ourselves and others. Please have faith in us. Please let us prove to be the rightful heirs of the Xiao Kingdom. Let us remove the stereotypical belief that we, the cold bloods always mean harm. I assure you that all three of us will be back in a single piece."

"My kids, you have grown up so much and so well. It aches my heart to let us go. I can't bear any more losses. I will not be able to forgive myself if something happens to you all. But, apart from being my kids, as you said you are also the heir and heiress of the mighty Kingdom of Xiao. You definitely hold a responsibility towards the people. I can't be selfish. I have complete faith in you, but you also have to promise me one thing, you will never leave each other alone. Not even for a second. Go ahead. Fulfill your duties towards the nation. I will call for the alliance in the nearby kingdoms." Sukhi said with her eyes full of tears, warmth and determination. 

Near about dusk they left for the university. 

It was nine in the evening when Zhan reached his room. The door was slightly open and the room was dimly lit. Could Yibo be asleep? But it was still early for his bedtime. When he walked in he wasn't prepared for what he saw. 

On Yibo's desk on his laptop was the picture of the security guard from the lake. But what was it doing there? His doubts were cleared in a second when his eyes landed on the shiny silver object lying on his bed. 

"Diamond Cutter" He whispered. 

It was clear now. Yibo indeed was a hunter and he was assigned this case. He heard someone cough behind him and turned to meet with a pair of eyes which looked familiar but held no familiarity. Yibo walked past him as if he was a stranger. 

He went into the room. He had nothing else to do. 

"You had dinner?" He asked Yibo. 

"Hm"

That "hm" Created more questions in him. 

"Yibo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You tell me. How do you manage to look so good even when you returned from a family emergency? You look as if you just had a feast." Yibo asked raising one his eyebrows. 

Zhan was shocked to hear the words which fell out of Yibo's mouth. Everyone in the university including Zhuocheng and Li said Yibo had a blunt and sharp mouth but he himself had never experienced it first hand. 

He couldn't say anything to him. So, he just turned off the lights on his side of the room and lied down on his bed waiting for sleep to take over. 

The tapping of keys on Yibo' s keyboard sounded like lullaby to him and he didn't realise when he drifted over. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!!!  
> A short one this time.  
> I was visited by flu this week, which kept me on bed mostly half-asleep. 😅😅  
> Hope you enjoy reading this.  
> Please do drop kudos and comments. They cheer me up and motivate me to write more and write fast😄😄

The next morning, the room seemed empty. In the past weeks Zhan hardly left the room, even when he did it was only for a while. The room seemed unusually empty. Zhan was a tall man. It wasn't that he occupied much space but his presence definitely did. Even when he would be busy working on his project or a piece of art, even when he would just lie down on his armchair reading a book, even when they never talked, Yibo never felt lonely. 

"Stop it already" He yelled at none. 

"You can't allow this. Do you understand. Wang Yibo that man isn't meant for you. He robbed you of everything. You can't feel anything for him. Do you understand. He can't be nothing more than an enemy. He means harm. He is dangerous. Stay away from him." He repeated these things again and again to himself. But even after repeating these things again and again his fingers automatically opened Zhan's chatroom on WhatsApp. He was online too. 

"Xiao Zhan, are you a vampire?" He typed and then backspaced. 

"Xiao Zhan, is there something important which you haven't told me?"

Told me? Why would he? He is just a room mate . 

Then he saw typing under Xiao Zhan's name. Has he somehow heard his thoughts? 

"Yibo, what are your plans for Halloween? What are you going to dress up as?"

What the hell? Does he think everything is still the same as always? He didn't reply anything but didn't close the chatroom either. After sometime when Zhan went offline, he too followed suit. 

Later in the day when he went to the cafeteria for food he met Li and Zhuocheng. 

"Alone today. Where is your handsome roommate?" Asked Ji Li. 

Ji Li was more close to Xiao Zhan than Yibo. In class also he sat on the right side to Zhan, Yibo taking the left. They talked alot and even chatted as well. Yibo thus didn't like Ji Li much because whenever he was around he always had Zhan's attention. But it should not bother him now. Xiao Zhan was none to him other than his roommate and of course also his enemy. 

"Family Emergency" Zhuocheng answered to which Yibo gave him a questioning look. 

"Saw him leaving with Qing and Lulu last night. Man, he looked bad!! The girls looked no better either. Later Qing told me on call that they had to leave suddenly. Something important had come up which they definitely needed to look over."

Yibo for once had completely forgotten that Zhuocheng and Qing were dating. Does he know that he is dating a monster or that the woman whose heart he wants to beat for him might be planning for how to stop his. 

"Li, do you mind getting me a cup of coffee? I hurt my knee this morning." Asked Cheng. 

"Sure" Said Li. 

"What's wrong Yibo?"

"Do you know who you are dating?"

"Yes, I am dating Wen Qing."

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant, do you know who she actually is. Her background and all. Have you checked about her? Do you know if she is safe or not?"

"Yibo, I appreciate your concern but since when did you start caring about me. As far as I have known you, you didn't seem to be bothered about anyone except Zhan. You never even meet us after classes. Why this sudden show of concern. And when it comes to your questions, I would like to say that I know what I should know and I believe we have different meanings of what can be termed as 'dangerous'. 

That was enough for Yibo to reach the edge. He shoved the tray of food away from him and walked out of the cafeteria. 

"Screw you asshole! I was just trying to help and you say you know what you should. Don't come crying to me when she rips you off too." Yibo said to himself as he walked down the hallway towards his room. 

As he was about to unlock the door his eyes fell on the security camera in the corridor. 

"Security Cameras are present in every nook and corner. The ones in the park must have recorded what had happened."

He scurried towards the crime scene. Indeed across the hedge was a security camera, but unluckily it was a rotating one. Which meant it would scan an area every thirty seconds. He took his phone and called Haikuan. 

"Kuan-ge, ummm.. Hi. I want the CCTV records of the camera in St.Peter's. How soon can you arrange it?" He spoke out in a single breath. 

"Yibo, I know you are investigating the star case. But, can you please calm down? You sound as if someone innocent is on the risk losing his life."

"Ge, you won't understand. Just tell me how much time do you need to send the records to me?"

"Will send them to you in an hour or two? Okay?"

"Is that the earliest possible?"

"Probably. Since the body was taken care of by us, there is no reason for me to demand St. Peter's records. I would have to pull all my strings. So, I would suggest you to be patient and have faith in me and also Yibo, sometimes it's not what the eyes see but what the heart believes. I hope you keep this in mind while investigating this case in particular."

Yibo hummed in agreement and disconnected the call. But Haikuan 's words kept ringing in his ears. _Not what the eyes see but what the heart believes_. What did he exactly mean? 

He put all those thoughts aside and began scanning the area. There was nothing. The Hunters have cleaned away everything. Just as he was scanning the foliage nearby, he saw a black bead. On moving further, he saw a few more. He picked all of them together and kept in a small plastic bag. Taking a few pictures of the scene he went back to his room. 

Soon, he received the video records from Haikuan. He transferred them on his laptop and started watching. He skipped to the time of the incident. When the first shot of the evening came there wasn't anyone. Neither Zhan nor the security officer. Then in the next frame came the security officer but he was being followed by someone. And in the third frame laid the ruined body of the officer and a Xiao Zhan shaking in fear. The last frame showed Zhan standing on his wobbly legs and his mouth saying something which looked like Yibo' name.

Yibo's name? Why would he call his name? 

Yibo began going through the stuff his administration has given to him about the Ramirez. There, amongst the cases, was a case file Yibo didn't want to look but he did. It was his family. His father and mother. Ripped apart. 

Anger took over him and he took out the Diamond Cutter from his cupboard and kept in on his desk. He needed to cool his mind. But, he had nothing to do. His motorcycle was in the administration building. He had a set of lego which was gifted to him by Xiao Zhan. For the first time in his life He wanted to escape from something. The continuous battle of thoughts in his mind provided no relief either. He took his headphones and went to the terrace. Music would calm him. If dance filled him with a new zeal, music always soothed his soul. It lifted his spirits. The cool winter breeze on the terrace was enough to calm his nerves. He would have sat there foe the entire night had his stomach not grumbled making him realise how long he sat there admiring the picturesque view ahead listening to 'Nan Hai' with no thoughts in his mind. 

When he walked back to his room, realisation hit him. He had left his toom in haste with the Diamond Cutter on his desk, the pictures of the case on his laptop and the worst his room unlocked. When ge walked towards the room he saw a familiar silhouette. Xiao Zhan was back and he was frozen at the spot with his eyes fixed on Yibo's desk. He coughed to bring the other man back to his senses. When Zhan moved away, he went past him. 

"You had dinner?"

"Hm"

"Yibo, what's wrong"

" Nothing. You tell me. How do you manage to look so good even when you returned from a family emergency? You look as if you just had a feast".

Though he sounded bitter and the words came out faster than he thought but it would be a lie to say that Xiao Zhan looked better. His skin colour has improved, yes, but his eyes, unlike the last time they weren't happy. They had fear. Fear of what? Yibo? Diamond Cutter? And when he looked towards Xiao Zhan he saw hurt flashing in his eyes. He replied nothing. Switched off the lights on his eyes and went to sleep. 

"This is going to be hard." Yibo thought to himself. 

"Dear Maa and Papa, 

I am writing this to you because I really want to talk to someone. In the last twenty-four hours my entire world seemed to have changed. I don't know what to trust and what not to. My heart refuses to believe it was Xiao Zhan but I saw him. And now, after so many years a case similar to yours has come forward when I met him. Whoever said time heals all wounds was lying. Even after years when I saw the mark again my wound has been ripped open as if it never healed. 

I know you would never be able to reply back. But I wanted to tell someone this. I have a family back in the administration but telling them about this would mean putting Zhan in danger. 

See, I still can't stop caring about him. What should I do? I am not able to understand anything. Haikuan- ge says to believe in what my heart says. Should I? "

A drop of something was near his mouse pad. When he wiped it away a few more came. It was then that he realised, it was a drop of his own tears. Yibo was crying. 

With that realisation, he shut his laptop down and buried his head in the pillow to muffle his cries. 

"This is the last time I am crying over this. I promise myself. From tomorrow, I won't. "

The next morning when he woke up Zhan was already awake. His study light was on which made no sense. The entire room was flooded with sunlight. It was a Saturday and Zhan being up so early was really unusual. What was more absurd was seeing a painting in his room which looked as if it has just been completed. He examined the colours on the canvas. 

The canvas had a strange color composition. Purple, Gray, Cyan, Dark Red. Colours which Xiao Zhan hardly ever used. He never used Cyan because for him Cyan meant loneliness and he was too full of life to feel lonely. That's what he always said. The area where purple mingled with grey looked sad. Zhan's painting was nothing like the ones he usually painted. All happy and bright. This one looked sad and somewhere angry and lonely. 

"Is this his state of mind?" Yibo wondered. 

He went to take the shower. He let his thoughts drown themselves in the cascade of the falling water. But every time he closed his eyes the image of the painting would come up. When he came out Zhan still wasn't there. 

"You can achieve nothing by not talking to him. If you have to act you first need to know what's going on in his mind." He said to his reflection in the mirror. 

He took out his phone and called Zhan. 

He picked at the third ring. 

"Hello" His voice was hoarse. 

"Hey.. Where are you? And how come are you up so early?"

"I am at Li's place. I couldn't sleep well last so I came over here. You needed something?"

"Umm.. Nothing. It's not every Saturday that I wake up to an empty bed." He chuckled. "See you at breakfast."

"Hm" Was all he heard Xiao Zhan say. 

This seemed strange. Why did Xiao Zhan sound so distant? Is it because of how Yibo behaved yesterday. Was Xiao Zhan getting back at him. He dressed up for breakfast and went. But, there also he saw just Zhuocheng and Li. 

"Zhanzhan dozed off while we got done with our morning routine and since he barely slept last night we didn't seem it to be proper to wake him up." Ji Li explained seeing Yibo's quirked eyebrows. 

"I see." 

They ate in silence. The argument from yesterday had kept the environment tensed. So, no further conversation took place. 

The day followed but still there was no sign of Xiao Zhan. As evening came,Yibo finally ran out of patience and was about to go to fetch his roommate, the door opened and in came Xiao Zhan. 

He didn't look rested. 

"Hey.. Long time no see." He said as if they didn't just meet each other yesterday. 

"I thought you didn't even want to see me till last night."

"Ouch.. Why would you say that?"

" Your tone last night and the day I left wasn't how you usually speak. You didn't even answer to my text. What else am I supposed to infer? "

Xiao Zhan was hurt. Yibo could look the bitterness he felt in his eyes.

"Xiao Zhan, I am sorry. These few days things haven't been easy for me. You can say my family and not just the few I live with but also the entire humankind is facing a threat. I didn't know how to react back then. And you were the first I interacted with and thus the anguish I felt was released on you as anger."

"Yibo, I won't say I don't understand what you mean, but I would like to assure you that I would help you as much I can to save the ones around us. You are not alone. We are with you. Remember Yibo, the one who should be destroyed must be the enemy and not us, or our relationship with each other."

When Yibo looked at Zhan, he couldn't fathom the expression his face held.

"Hm.we are in this together."

To why Yibo said this, he himself was uncertain. There was something about Xiao Zhan's tone which convinced him that he isn't dangerous, that he is in as much agony as Yibo and above all he still didn't know what made Zhan paint something so sullen. 

~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one this time.. 
> 
> I am really thankful to those who are still reading this.   
> And of course to new readers as well..   
> Once again, comments and kudos are very much welcome and appreciated😊😊😊

When Xiao Zhan opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, his limbs and his chest tingled. He felt as if his entire body was set ablaze. He tried looking around but couldn't see anything. But, he could hear voices. 

"Little pig, you have been so well-kept all these years. In the end all will go down the drain. You will finally meet your parents. They have been eagerly waiting for you in the Heavens. Don't forget to give my regards to them."

The sound of snapping of a dagger, an evil laugh and Xiao Zhan woke up in his bed in cold sweat. 

The clock told it was four in the morning. He didn't know what to do. What he saw was a dream but it didn't feel like one. He was tied, but who was the one being tortured? Who was the one killed? He couldn't see the other man. His man was in turmoil. Wasn't everything around him less burdening that he had to have this dream. He banged his head on the pillow and laid awake for a while waiting for sleep as someone who waits for a long lost love, which just like the analogy never came. 

He got out of the bed. What could he do at this hour? It was still early, everyone would be asleep and the main hostel gate won't be open until the first ray of light comes. The only thing he could do at the moment was paint. He took out his canvas and placed on the easel and began to paint. Once his hand held the brush he couldn't stop. Started mixing colours on the palette and then started working, but surprisingly all the colours on the palette remained unused. The ones he used were always the bright shades but the ones on the canvas were sad and gloomy. The end result shocked the creator as well. But, thankfully dawn had arrived till the time he was done. He took one last look at the disappointment he just created, with the thought of throwing it later he left his room and went to the garden where few months back he had confessed his feelings about Yibo to Xuan Lu. 

He sat on the bench under the tree and didn't realise when fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he was being woken by Ji Li and Zhuocheng. 

"Seems like your roommate kicked you out. Some temper he definitely has" Zhuocheng sneered. 

"Oh Cheng, stop adding up to his misery. Zhanzhan, let's go to our room"

Without saying a word, he left for his friend's room. What he thought was a long sleep turned out to be just a fifteen minutes nap. 

While Li prepared tea for the guest Cheng and Zhan sat for a conversation. 

"What's wrong? I have a slight idea that we are in danger. "

When a pair of shocked eyes met him, the speaker casually said, 

"I am dating Wen Qing. I don't know if I should be saying this to you or not but you being a human or vampire doesn't change the fact that you are a very helpful and kind being for me. You are and will always be. "

Hearing these words, streams of tears fell from Xiao Zhan's eyes. Zhuocheng was a human, the one that should be most afraid of Zhan after knowing who he really was, but here, this man was lending out a helping hand. What good deeds had he committed to deserve such nice people around him. 

"Xiao Zhan, please don't cry. I am sorry you couldn't tell us who you actually are. And trust me, none of us regret the decision of befriending you."

"None of us?"

"Yeah. Both of us know. I am sorry Zhan. I felt so bad that because of the misconceptions and the misunderstandings between humans and Vamps you decided to keep your identity hidden. I couldn't control myself and in guilt blurted out in front of Li. And believe me when I say, he didn't feel any better either."

"Zhanzhan, we are friends not only in happiness but in sorrow as well."

Ji Li was now back in room with the tray holding cups of tea. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much both of you."

"Xiao Zhan, take some rest. We will talk later. You look terrible. And forget all your worries, we trust you and we will never leave you."

With that said that said, the two friends left to finish their morning routine and Zhan started trying to sleep. 

He must have just slept when his phone started buzzing. Who could be calling this early in the morning. 

It was Yibo. They talked for a few seconds. Of course Yibo would want to know about his whereabouts now. Afterall, he might be the next one to be slayed at his hands. He kept his thoughts at bay. He will think about him later, for now, he needs rest. 

When he woke up next, the room was dimly lit. The lights were off. When he went to the window leaving the couch, he was shocked to see that the sun has set. He had slept for an entire day, yet he felt tired. Maybe because neither his heart nor his mind was at peace. He decided to leave and thus informed the occupants of the house ready to leave. 

When he reached his room, Yibo was ready to leave foe somewhere but seeing him enter the room, brought hia footsteps to a halt. 

"Long time no see." He heard his roommate speak. 

And here was Xiao Zhan. Did he not want to even see him last night. Perhaps, he had voiced his thoughts. 

The conversation which followed wasn't surprising. Yibo was disturbed. He didn't tell him the entire thing, but Xiao Zhan knows, what threats the Ramirez pose. 

They were in this together. That's what Yibo had assured him. He calmed his heart. Somewhere, talking to Yibo reduced a burden on Zhan's shoulders. Now, at least he knew, that Yibo doesn't totally doubt him, there are still some brain cells inside that beautiful skull which believe in Xiao Zhan. 

With a stupid smile plastered on his face he started reading a book and didn't realise when sleep took over. 

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic will end in the coming three to four chapters.   
> There are some things which you might really be shocked to know.   
> Thus, dear readers, stick with me till the end😅😅


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,  
> There's a slight change in the writing style. From now onwards the POV will change para by para or depending on the situation. Unlike earlier.  
> Hope you will like the new change.

The next day, the guys woke up with a new zeal. And why not? It was Halloween in a few days. They had so much work in hand. As Design students they were the ones responsible for the decorations for the Halloween party, which meant carving pumpkins, buying candies, a nice horror music playlist. Some films for students who would want to watch horror movies. 

The group of four sat in a circle in Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo's room. 

"The Ring." Suggested an excited Ji Li. 

"It's nice. We can keep it. How about Gonjiam?"

"Yeah.. It would be nice. It has an IMDB rating of 6.1" 

"Whoa!! That's nice."

In the very indulged group, sat a person who hadn't spoken anything since the topic of movie marathon had started. 

"Wang Yibo, why are you so quiet? You don't have any suggestions or you agree to all of ours or none of them" Asked Cheng 

"Actually, I don't watch horror movies. They scare me."

"They scare you?" Exclaimed Xiao Zhan. 

Yibo started looking down, but the tint of pink which had appeared on his ears indicating his embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by his roommate. Thus, lulling him by the edge of his t-shirt on shoulders he whispered, "It's okay. Don't feel bad. You aren't scared of the reality which is more important. Movies are just a source of entertainment. You don't need to feel bad about not liking or liking something. Got it?"

Yibo gave a weak smile in response. 

The trio continued their discussion about the movie marathon. Later on, it was their turn to go shopping for candles, carved pumpkins and the most important thing, their costumes. none of them knew how the other was going to be dressed. The days passed quickly, the entire design department too busy and excited about holding the first Halloween being organised by them. Upon the suggestion of some of the students from their batch, the room was decorated in the hues of black and red, as some girls stated that these colours together looked sinisterly sexy. That was it then. 

The day came sooner than expected. Zhan was both happy and nervous and the same could be said about Yibo. They were happy to be the organisers of an event which was going to be a grand hit but they were scared. Halloween was the day the hunters received the maximum number of cases and it wasn’t unknown to Xiao Zhan that Halloween usually meant the biggest kill would occur today. He still hadn’t told anyone about his dream.

“Zhan, would you like to change first or should I go ahead?”

“oh! I don’t know. I don’t mind either. But I guess I will let you dress first as I won’t take long. So yeah go ahead till I wait..”

After a long wait of an hour, Xiao Zhan heard Yibo yelling at him to close his eyes and not dare to take a peek. Xiao Zhan though was a notorious being but was happy to behave so as to not ruin the surprise. He asked Yibo to wait for a while before coming out so that Xiao Zhan could gather his costume. With the carry bag carrying his costumes in hand, he turned around and asked Yibo to come out. Like the obedient being he rarely ever was, without glancing at his roommate he went inside the bathroom and changed.

“Yibo, I am done. Do you plan to remain secretive till we reach the venue?” Xiao Zhan yelled from inside the bathroom.

“Come out Zhan-ge, I can’t wait to see you.”

_Zhan-ge_ this was the second time Yibo has addressed him like that but technically the first as Wang Yibo was high on sleep the last time he had used this term of endearment. Thanks to the mask on his face, which was a part of his costume, Yibo won’t be able to see the blood which had rushed to Zhan's cheeks upon listening to what Yibo had just called him. with a deep breath he stepped out of the bathroom but nothing in the world could have him prepared for what laid ahead.

If he thought Wang Yibo looked beautiful earlier, his vocabulary was short in terms to define how Yibo looked now. He was dressed as an Elf King. With long silver hair tied in a half pony, leaving some of the hair open and two thin braids lined along with the alignment of the ears on either side, the blue contact lenses and the long wizard ears, he looked heavenly. It was very hard to divert his gaze from the ethereal beauty standing in front of him.

Compared to him, Zhan looked nothing but ordinary. He had chosen to dress up as the Black Robe Envoy from the famous bl drama Guardian. He was in black from head to toe and a mask covered a major part of his face. He had a belt going around his waist and a sling across his chest. his sceptre was lying on his bed. He didn’t initially want to dress up like this but in the low budget he had, he couldn’t afford anything else. 

Since he was too nervous to look at the man in front who was literally checking him out, he couldn’t see the glint in the other man’s eyes. Or the way his Adam's apple bobbed eyeing the mole near Xiao Zhan’s lips, now more prominent than ever since his beautiful face was masked. And only his lips and eyes were out in the main focus.

It was going to be very difficult for Yibo to control his actions today. God knows how many times he had fantasised about kissing that mole and today it was like his control was being tested with it being bright and prominent under those pair of delicious lips. Yibo felt as if he was being teased. All he wanted to do was to pin the owner of those luscious lips on to the wall and press himself against the other man. licking, kissing and doing all sorts of things he ever imagined.

“Yibo, are we good to go?” asked a nervous Zhan without taking his eyes to meet Yibo’s. He still didn’t know what he would do if he took another glance at the other man. 

“ Sure.” 

They left the room and when they reached the venue they were surprised to see how well everything had turned out. The combination of red and black definitely gave the eerie ambience in the faint candlelight that was coming out through the carved pumpkins. The artificial cobwebs added up to the required uncanniness.

When Xiao Zhan turned to have a look around he saw a strange yet familiar group standing near the puddings stall. He and Yibo walked in the direction of the group.

The two roommates,Zhuocheng and LI had dressed up as cowboys.

“ We assure you that it’s a mere coincidence and none of us had planned or copied the other one’s idea.” When Zhuocheng explained as a matter-of-factly the entire group erupted in a roar of laughter.

Wen Qing had dressed up as Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad and if anyone could match the sassiness of Margot Robbie it had to be Qing, but the amusing thing was that she wasn’t the only Harley Quinn, and of course, she couldn’t be ,Suicide Squad was another word for sensational, but to say that Qing was the best amongst them all would be nothing but true.

“Lulu who might this gentleman be?” Yibo asked, looking at the man beside Lulu whom he had never seen before.

“ Yibo, meet Jin Zixuan, my boyfriend. Xuan, this is Yibo, Zhan’s roommate.”

The said men shook hands.

No matter how arrogant Zixuan was towards Zhan, the only reason he tolerated all his bearings was because he doted his sister. They were dressed in what seemed like a couple costumes of Tinkerbell and Peter Pan.

The night progressed smoothly. With different groups of students doing different things. Ji Li was the happiest to know that the movies they have included for the movie marathon were being loved by all.

Their group did everything and even now the love birds Lulu and Zixuan were busy watching movies. Zhan and Ji Li tried their hands at the various games while Zhuocheng and Yibo rocked the stage with their spectacular zombie moves.

It was nearing midnight when the group came together and decided to play a game of ‘ _Never have I ever’_ the rules were simple, one person would ask something, and those present, if they had done the thing would take a sip from their respective drinks and if not will have to take a full shot of the drink called Screwdriver, which was apparently nothing but orange juice and vodka.

“Never have I ever stolen money from my parents' wallet.” came out to be the first question and for Xiao Zhan, he could have expected nothing less snobbish from his future brother in law.

All of them had sipped from their drinks except for Zhan and Yibo who before taking the shot of Screw Driver looked at each other in understanding.

“Never have I ever fainted during my school assembly.” Asked Ji li looking both very stupid and innocent at the same time.

This time except for Yibo all of them drank from their drinks. Yibo took the shot and to the questioning looks he received, he simply answered that he was down with fever and had still gone to school.

“God people!!! we are no more kids to have questions like these. Ask something more mature, more adult.” they heard an exasperated Qing say.

“like what?” Her boyfriend teased.

“ Like .. never have I ever fantasised about someone from an opposite sex.”

All except Zhan and Yibo took sips from their drinks while the other two took the shot. 

Of course, Xiao Zhan had never fantasised about anyone from the opposite sex, why would he, He was gay for as long as he remembered. What about Yibo? Is he gay too? Or is he just shy enough to accept that in front of so many people?

“Never have I ever made out at a public place?” asked Zhuocheng.

Yibo once again took the shot. He had already drowned four shots and yes, of course, it had started taking a toll on him. He had become tipsy.

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss the mole under Xiao Zhan’s lips” Six pairs of eyes turned towards Yibo at his question. 

Everyone but Yibo drank from his drink while the others took the shot.

Xiao Zhan suddenly started feeling hot. He could feel his cheeks burning and his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

“That was a strange way to confess. But congratulations Zhan, the man you hopelessly fell for loves you back or at least lusts for you” said Qing winking which earned her a smack on her forearm from Zhan.

“I think we should call it a night. It’s late and it’s not good for Yibo to remain in our presence in such a state for long. God only knows what he might say or do next” this time it was Lulu who was taking advantage of her cousin’s misery.

And soon they left for their respective rooms.

Before separating ways Ji Li whispered in Zhan’s ears “ be careful on your way back. make sure you reach your room before you get devoured by your roommate.” As soon as he finished his sentence he ran back at a lightning-fast speed.”

It was fine for a while. Both the roommates walking side by side with Yibo being supported on his shoulders. They were still in the corridor of their room when Yibo pushed Zhan on the nearest wall in a frenzy and bent his face in the crook of Zhan’s neck.

“ Xiao Zhan you smell so good” Yibo whispered in his ears and dipped lower to his collarbone. Zhan let out a moan when he felt a welt of his skin being sucked in. The torture was slow. Light sucks accompanied by some nips here and there. It was too much for Zhan to handle. He brought the face to his mouth and kissed. And they kissed like never before. Without any warning, Yibo shoved his tongue in Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Tasting every nook and corner.

“Yibo.aah. Yibo wait.no.no..ot not . here. let’s take this to our room” Zhan managed to say while gasping for breath.

They went to their room and as soon as the door closed Yibo began devouring Zhan’s mouth once again. The mole which was the primal focus the entire night was sucked, kissed and bitten.

Zhan wanted more. He wanted more skin to touch. to feel. to know that this wasn’t a dream. As if Yibo heard his thoughts he began undressing. Zhan would have loved to do it but the costumes were too complicated to be removed by anyone else and thus he also followed suit.

They were both bare-chested now. Having removed the wig and the wizard ears Yibo came back to Zhan who was still at the place he was left. With his hands moving along the fine chest of his roommate he began kissing again. Now moving lower towards his neck, sucking once again a welt near his collarbone while fingers played with a hard nub on his roommate’s chest.Xiao Zhan was lifted with his thighs on either side of Yibo and thrown on the bed. From his side drawer, he fished out a bottle of lube and condoms. Zhan had no idea Yib kept them there.

Yibo kissed him again and proceeded to lower, bringing his mouth to the other nub and started sucking diligently. Zhan couldn’t help himself. The sensations were too overwhelming for him and the ache between his thighs indicated he needed to be touched. He brought a hand to palm his erection which was snapped by Yibo who started grinding their fronts together.

Zhan couldn't help the moans which escaped out of his mouths at the dual sensations.

“Yibo..ahh..so..good .. harder..ahh..don’t stop.” He didn’t know what made him so shameless but this was worth everything. But as soon as he said Yibo not to stop to his dismay the said man halted his actions. When Xiao Zhan lifted his head up he was relieved to see Yibo hastily removing his trousers and boxers and do the same with Zhan’s.

Their members now stood tall and proud. The sight of Yibo completely naked in front of him aroused an animal inside him. He got up and was about to bring his mouth near the other man’s shaft but was pushed back on the bed.

“Not now” Yibo’s voice was raspy and his eyes dark from all the desires pooling inside him. Once again he began leaving a trail of kisses on Xiao Zhan. From a gentle kiss on his forehead to a hungry one on his lips, soft butterfly kisses on his neck, going down sucking on his collarbone while pinching the buds on his chest and then proceeding further to his belly button snuggling his nose on his trail which went down his lower abdomen.

But the part most needing the attention was ignored but not completely. yibo gave a soft peck on the member’s head and started kissing his inner thighs, his hands playing with his balls.

“Yibo.Please.Please. This is too much. Please.”

“What do you want Zhan ge”

“Touch me.” Zhan gasped.

Who was Yibo to deny what zhan demanded in this state? But, he had waited too long for this. So how could he comply so easily?

He started touching the shaft with featherlight movements. He could see the exasperated look on Zhan’s face. This indeed was getting too much. When finally he was done enjoying a writhing Zhan, he took the entire length in his mouth. 

The action rewarded him with a loud gasp from Zhan. 

Yibo came back to the head peppering it with soft kisses and licks. He once again sucked till the base and started bobbing his head. The angle wasn’t an easy one, thus, with one hand under Zhan‘s waist he pulled the other man on his knees and himself went down the bed. This was perfect. He started pulling his mouth in and out of the length. 

Zhan had his fists clenched. It was taking too much of his self-control to not fuck the wonderful mouth. But, Yibo was Yibo, he understood Zhan was controlling himself. He applied a little pressure on Zhan indicating him to move. After getting the signal, the other man began to move slowly while Yibo bobbed his head earnestly. Soon, the last finesse Zhan had, broke and he started moving erratically. All his control was gone.

Yibo had his eyes on Zhan as he sucked his member as it was the most delicious. Saliva drooled from the sides of his mouth, his lips stretched and red on his girth and tears pooling in his eyes. The image in front was dirty and sexy at the same time and it didn’t allow him to slow down either. Here was the mighty hunter, on his knees, pleasuring his enemy with all his might.

Zhan felt a heat pooling in his stomach. He tried pulling Yibo away but the other man took him deeper than he thought to be possible and very soon Zhan was spilling inside Yibo’s mouth. Before he could bring himself back from the high he just experienced, yibo’s mouth was back on his mouth kissing him as hungrily as before. Zhan could taste his briny spill on those lips. He pulled Yibo lightly from his hair to be on an equal level with him.

As he was being kissed he felt two hands getting lower on his back squeezing his butt cheeks. And soon enough he was flipped over on his stomach on the bed. Yibo parted his cheeks and lashed out a tongue on his entrance. Zhan was sensitive from the orgasm he had earlier and the sensations he felt were heightened to the peak. He clutched the sheets in his hand as Yibo kept pushing his tongue in and out of Zhan’s entrance. To his astonishment, Zhan was already hard once again and he moved his hips in sync with the movements of Yibo’s tongue, soon he felt another intruder inside the small ingress of his body. Yibo had his fingers moving in and out opening him for something bigger along with his tongue. Soon another finger was added and all three of them moved deeper and deeper hitting the bundle of nerves inside him with each thrust. The dual sensation of the tongue and fingers brought Zhan to the brink again. As soon as the tongue was removed and another finger was added, Zhan came completely untouched. 

It had been so long. He was tired and couldn't take it anymore. But when he turned around he saw Yibo rolling on a condom on his length and smearing it diligently with lube. He looked as tired as Zhan. Sweat glistened his forehead and his hair dishevelled from Zhan’s pulling. Though he was tired he didn’t want to leave Yibo midway. When his roommate looked at him as if to ask for consent, he nodded his head enthusiastically. Yibo lined himself at Zhan’s entrance and with one brutal thrust slid inside.

He was long too long and Zhan felt filled up to his stomach. As he adjusted he began moving his hips, Yibo got the unsaid message and started moving slowly treating Zhan to be made of porcelain. 

Zhan knew keeping a pace this steady took every ounce of Yibo's control and he wanted the other man to feel as good as him. He flipped them over and was now straddling Yibo. He began to bounce on Yibo's dick earnestly. He brought his mouth closer to the other man’s neck and bit him, mixing his saliva with his blood. Vampiric saliva is a natural aphrodisiac. They used it to kill their prey but here all Zhan wanted was pleasuring the man under him immensely.

When Zhan bit him, the feeling was unearthly, he felt like being swooned, walking on fluffy clouds and didn’t realise how harsh his pumping had become. All his control was lost and holding Zhan by his hips he thrust upwards harder and deeper. Being a dancer he had no problem controlling his moves. He pushed with Zhan bouncing in the same rhythm. 

The two men began chasing the zenith of pleasure together and very soon Yibo felt a fire being ignited inside him when Zhan sucked him where he had bitten earlier and Yibo spurted out. And he came and came and came with Zhan also spilling his seeds on his abdomen.

He had fucked men before but nothing compared to this. He was tired. Though he was the one who topped but never in his life had sex been so intensive and so exhilarating.

He remained to lie on his bed still overcoming the ecstasy he had just experienced. He was just drifting to sleep, too tired to remain awake when he felt a warm washcloth cleaning him up.

“Zhan ge, please don’t embarrass me. I should be the one helping you and not the other way round.”

Xiao Zhan refused to look at him.

“Zhan ge, are you upset? Did I cross the line?”

As Xiao Zhan began to leave Yibo pulled him by his wrist. The sudden pull caused Xiao Zhan to fall on the bed. When their eyes met Yibo could see tears in them.

“Zhan ge, Xiao Zhan did you not want this? Tell me, did I force myself on you?”

This caught Zhan’s attention. How could he let the man he loved believe that this wasn’t what he wanted. Heaven knows how badly he did but not without revealing his true identity.

“No Yibo. I was as much into it as you. And I am not upset. I never thought this could ever be possible. They are tears of joy.” Zhan said and smiled as convincingly as he could.

He took a deep breath and started again.

“Yibo, there is something I need to tell you. I think you already know but I would still like to tell you.”

Yibo didn’t say anything. He just pulled Zhan in an embrace and began moving his hands in circles on his back.

“Yibo, we aren’t meant to be together. Yibo, I am...I am ..” before he could finish he heard Yibo say,

“A Vampire. I know"

[Xiao Zhan as Black Robe Envoy](https://postimg.cc/njGzmkVc)

[Yibo As Elf King](https://postimg.cc/McRX6whB)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear JJSIN2020,  
> The work was inspired from you. You provided the last push my engine needed to start.  
> Thanks a lot.


End file.
